


The King Under the Pentagon

by AshleyWestchester



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: 一份无趣至极的工作和一个危险至极的囚犯——即使是Charles也会怀疑这一切到底是怎么开始的。他认为是一个月前他踏入五角大楼地下的禁地的第一步的时候。直到他发现故事的开始远比他想象的还要早很多、很多。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. [X_31]:Working Plan

**Author's Note:**

> #半原著监狱AU，囚犯万x狱警查  
> #有剧情反转

**01.[X_31]: Working Plan**

在华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，Charles的工作是从早上开始的。他在七点一刻时抵达五角大厦的正门，出示自己的工作证后穿过安检处，像个普通的上班族一样走过宽敞锃亮的大厅，经过三三两两眉头紧锁拿着文件低声交谈的西服男女，然后在一个不起眼的隐秘角落搭乘上专属于地下工作人员的独立电梯。而在那之后，才算得上是好戏正式开场——前面的那些琐碎流程不过只算得上是一天工作的序曲。

接下来，他要在电梯上刷上ID卡，向下的箭头指示灯亮起，“-33”这个数字浮现在表盘之上，而另一侧则记录着电梯下降的米数。与此同时浅浅的射线和红外线光细致地在密闭空间内扫描过Charles包裹在衬衫下的全身，检测着一切可能存在的金属物体。这才是重头戏，五角大厦正门的金属探测仪只是个幌子，它们可查不出你遗漏在裤兜里的车钥匙和胫骨处打进去三年的钢钉。

而他所要去到的地方绝不能存在任何金属。这是他拿到的员工手册的第一条，被用警告性的加粗黑体字大大地写在扉页，像一道足以深深地嵌入人的视网膜之中的墨黑刻痕——“金属禁止（No Metal)”。

  
电梯逐渐沉入地下。二十五米。五十米。七十五米。

  
当读数最终定格在负一百米时，电梯发出轻微的嗡鸣声，停了下来。这个过程总用时不足十秒。

  
他走出电梯。正对着电梯门的是一道雪白的长廊，干净利落得毫无赘余，笔直的通道内每隔十五米就有一个监控摄像头，而一旦有什么异动，这条走廊就会在半分钟内塞满全副武装的警卫，时至今日Charles依然不知道他们到底是从哪儿冒出来的。或许这条走廊上布满暗门，他暗自揣测，却也懒得去深究——如果真有人需要思考这些事也该交由国防部和试图越狱的那个人考虑——如果“他”真的有那个意图的话。

他在走廊一侧的更衣室里换上工作的制服。墙上写着除他以外的第二个名字的那个挂钩已经空了，看来他那位比他更富有经验的同事比他早到了。Charles打量着镜子，拨弄了一下硬质的衣领。和狱警相同的款式让他觉得有些好笑，他压根算不上什么警察，甚至连看守都说不上，毕竟没有哪个看守只能在监控里看到自己的看守对象，更没有哪个狱警只需要看守一个囚犯。

但的的确确，这个地方，这一整座深埋于地下，脉络庞大而复杂的建筑，仅仅只是为了一位囚犯所建造的监狱罢了。

这是专属于他的独一无二的监狱。

Charles走入走廊最深处的那扇门时没费什么劲就看见了他的同事正在角落里的咖啡机上琢磨着那些复杂的按钮。在五角大楼这样的地方工作的好处是你总是能增长不少见识，Charles这辈子还从未见过拥有如此庞大的按钮数量的咖啡机——坏处则是那些按钮的数量实在太过庞大。Charles来这儿工作的第一天在和这台咖啡机互相折磨了半个小时后就发誓他宁愿每天早上五点起床去公寓楼下的咖啡店门口排队自带热拿铁也不会再碰那玩意儿一下，但最终他还是悻悻地屈服于用最少的按钮能冲泡出的简易速溶咖啡——在这里，想把咖啡带到地下的难度一点也不比用那台该死的咖啡机冲出一杯焦糖玛奇朵的难度低。

“早安，Edward。”

Charles一进门就看见他的同事正皱着眉埋首于面前的机器之中。听见他进门的声音，比他年长近二十岁的同僚Edward从那台机器后探出头潦草地颔首示意，便继续钻研起咖啡机了。在经过数次的尝试无果后年长者低声咒骂了一句德克萨斯俚语，自顾自咕哝道:“哈，我就知道不该让他们安这玩意儿的——要知道十年前他们只给我一个渗漏式咖啡壶和一袋肉桂粉的时候我就能给自己做杯带奶泡的意式碳烤咖啡了。”

“十年前这里还只是个无人问津的防空洞。”Charles在监控台前坐下来提醒他。  
“说的没错，小伙子，”Edward叹了口气，“我想我只是怀念我坐在有窗户的办公室里的日子了。这个鬼地方才建了半年而已，我已经觉得自己像只腰椎间盘突出的鼹鼠了。”

Charles才来了一个月，但已然深有同感。这份工作说来高深莫测，在那份少数人能看到的招聘信上所形容的保密指数和危险指数都堪比某些暗杀诸国首脑的绝密计划，但当你真正坐在这里一个礼拜你就会发现如果真的有什么能杀死你，那绝不会是子弹和爆炸，而只会是致命的无趣。

他们的工作极其简单明了，那就是看好唯一的那个囚犯。鉴于他们甚至都没法直接见到那个囚犯本人，所以在这个暗无天日的地下监控室里他们唯一能做的只有一天二十四小时地轮班坐在数十个无死角的监控屏幕面前，对着数十个屏幕里不同角度的那间惨白的五角玻璃牢笼发呆，然后填些不痛不痒的记录日志。  
这本该是份无聊至极而又轻松的工作——Charles在入职前曾经是这么想的。

直到他在一个月前第一天踏入这个地方，然后一切都开始朝他无法控制的方向改变。

“啊，又来了，”角落代表通讯的绿色指示灯伴随着通讯器的滴滴声亮起，Edward终于不甘心地抛下了咖啡机转而去接他们来自上层的通讯，“我真希望这回不是来告诉我这个月的薪水因为那些暴动产生的安保费用又要遗憾地下降三个百分点——只有上帝知道自从那些变种人冒出来之后我午餐快连三明治都吃不上了。”

年长的男人低声抱怨着起身的时候不忘叮嘱他年轻的同僚:“Charles，记得替我看好屏幕，我可不想再被那些上面的人随便找什么消极怠工的借口扣钱了。”

“当然，Edward；为了你的三明治。”Charles随口应道，看向屏幕——清晰度并不高的画面中勉强能看出牢房中的人正静静地端坐着，像是在冥想。

他年长的同僚碎碎地嘟囔着走到外间去接电话，而宽大的被无数个小屏幕分割开的监控屏前只剩下了Charles一个人。漆黑的房间里只有屏幕苍白的荧光落在棕发的看守的脸庞上，让那双蓝眼睛透明浅淡地如同无机质的蓝色玻璃珠。玻璃珠转动了下，最终落在了画面里那位囚犯模糊的脸庞上。

安静的监控室内忽然响起了轻微的电流声，与此相伴的还有监控台旁亮起的红色灯光。与上层通讯讯号不同，红色的灯光悄无声息，却不容忽视地彰显着存在感。Charles皱了下眉，没理会它；但那灯光就像是狩猎时富有耐心的野兽，高傲又顽固地亮着，仿佛确信于对面的人最终一定会屈从于自己——傲慢自大的家伙，活该现在被关在牢里。Charles不悦地想着，但最终还是揉着眉心按下了同意通讯的按键，叹了口气。

“这回有什么事，Lehnsherr?”

“我本以为你会乐意听见一句早上好的，Charles。”

隔着电流滋滋的干扰音，扬声器里传来被称为万磁王的男人的轻笑。Charles看向监视屏幕。他的囚犯、全美国恶名昭著的变种人恐怖分子、刺杀总统的最大嫌疑犯Erik·Lehnsherr此时正漫不经心地对着摄像头的方向露出一个微笑，对他的看守致以最诚挚的早安问候。

一份无趣至极的工作、一个危险至极的囚犯和一句本应颇具讽刺意味的问候——即使是Charles也也难免会怀疑这一切到底是怎么开始的。

而这仅仅是他认识他的囚犯的第三十一天。

**TBC.**


	2. [X_01]: The Prisoner

**02.[X_01]: The Prisoner**

Charles第一天走进五角大楼的时候曾经质疑过自己的决定。说真的，一封来自政府的含糊不清的招聘信，在现在这个时代怎么看都是阴谋论的开端。总统被刺、突然出现的自称变种人的新物种、恐怖分子，工业革命都赶不上这一夕之间滚滚向前的历史车轮，而这节骨眼上的一份可信度值得怀疑的招聘信? 或许十年之后他会在一个阴暗的地下室被发现，被作为人体实验的牺牲品之一泡在罐子里，然后成为震惊下一个世纪的骇人听闻的新闻头条，Charles悲观的想——就和那位变种恐怖分子万磁王先生一样。

但作为在家待业了近半个月的失业者，他本来也没什么选择。他或许是从牛津毕业的高材生，但在这个年代，哈佛或者剑桥也都没什么区别，即使是爱因斯坦再世都得屈服于空腹的困扰和漏水断电的屋子。三个月前的总统被刺事件的阴影仍像渡鸦的翅膀一样徘徊在美利坚的上空，在死亡的黑翼前连白头鹰都不得不低下头颅。民心惶惶，不仅是因为总统的死，还有那所泄露出的内幕——是一名拥有金属操控能力的男人谋划了这次暗杀!他们就藏在我们之中!——要勾起恐慌是如此地轻而易举，甚至不需要三流小报为博人眼球的黑体标题和感叹号。

当人们不再信任政府和身边的人，转而互相怀疑的时候，那可就有点白色恐怖的味道了。现在是六十年代，二战的余温还远远没有凉透，奥斯维辛的火堆还在没有锈尽的铁丝网后冒着烟，但要故态复萌是如此的轻而易举。

Charles倒不是真的关心这个，对一个敲打字机的上班族而言无论是会让子弹拐弯的新物种还是总统暗杀都太过遥远，可罢工和裁员倒是他确确实实需要面对的问题。

他的房租最多还能再撑一周，在那之后即使Pryde太太再好心他也不得不走了，在这世道多养一个闲人不比跳火圈更容易。他也好久没有听到Raven的消息了，但在这个风口浪尖上或许没有消息已然是最好的消息。

所以他最终还是踏入了那座五边形的大楼。  
过于繁琐的审查程序和高精度探测仪器让关于人体实验的阴谋论在那位黑色制服的女士抽走他的皮带时忍不住再次浮上Charles的脑海。他猜他表露得太过明显了，以至于那位女士多看了他一眼。她没有多说什么，只是用例行公事般的平板语气道:“这些都是必要举措。你的前任曾经在这个岗位工作了三个月，他做的很好——直到我们的监管对象比我们更早发现了他隐瞒了自己的左腿曾经做过切开复位内固定手术*的事实。”

Charles知道提问是个坏主意。他看的出来对方正等着他的那个问题，就像精明的猎人等着撞进陷阱的兔子，但他就是忍不住:“之后他怎么样了？”

黑制服女士一边摘掉他的领带夹，一边意味深长地看了他一眼。

“你不会想知道的。”

好吧，Charles缩了缩脖子。如果恐吓是她的目的的话，那她成功了。

再之后则是复杂的审查流程和信息核对工作，虽然大多都在一间办公室内通过几沓他自己都没见过的标识为个人资料的A4纸和一支钢笔处理完毕，但对于本国间谍活动的概况也在Charles脑海里留下了深刻的轮廓。他在走进通往地下的电梯时怀疑自己决定正确性的频率上升到了一步三次，最终只得用“至少薪水十分丰厚”来安慰自己。没什么用，谁都知道给阵亡士兵家属的抚恤金也很丰厚。

他盯着仪表盘上不断变动的数字，不禁开始在脑海中勾勒那位所谓的“监管对象”到底是什么样。关于那位囚犯的身份他在这让人神经紧张的漫长审查中已经有了具体的猜测。那是个大胆而堪称令人惊恐的猜测，换个胆小而谨慎的民众可能会在验证自己猜想的瞬间大喊大叫着冲出这栋楼并再也不回头，但直觉告诉Charles八九不离十——拜托，看看员工手册第一条和那些金属探测仪吧——而只要多读点报纸的人都知道十一月份的那位刺杀总统的恐怖分子不仅能让子弹拐弯，并且在事件发生后迅速地“下落不明”。听起来很符合这栋五边形大楼的处事风格，是不是?

他在白色长廊的尽头找到了看起来符合那位黑衣女士描述的门，试探性地推开它。映入眼帘的景象显然不怎么符合正常办公室的标准，但以明暗程度和眼前的屏幕数量来说作为监控室显然已经绰绰有余了。所以，他想，这就是我未来至少几个月内要工作的地方了。直到监控屏前那条黑漆漆的剪影动了动Charles才意识到这里还有其他人，一瞬间产生的恐怖联想让他险些直接夺门而出并成为国防部史上就职时间最短的员工，幸而及时回笼的理智让他想起了那位办公室女士用程式化语气对他提及的另一位监控员。显然，在这间屋子里的只有可能是他未来的同僚了。

那位人影逐渐从阴影深处显出身形，显然被他的反应逗乐了，举起双手示意自己的无辜:“嘿，放轻松，小伙子。我猜我们这里的光线的确总是容易引起误会，是不是?”

Charles有些窘迫地摆了摆手。工作第一天就留下这样的印象可不在他的期待之中——但话说回来，他对这份工作又能有什么除了养活自己的期待呢?他稍微打量了面前的男人一眼，他未来的同僚看起来比他年长十几岁，是位两鬓泛白的中年男人，有着一双和善的灰眼睛和利落的下颚线条。

灰眼睛男人显然也被告知了今天会有新同事的消息，率先伸出手来:“Edward·Davis。”

“Charles·Xavier，”Charles伸出手与对方握了握，不怎么意外摸到了一些特殊的茧子——毫无疑问眼前的男人曾经服过役，考虑到他们此时呆的地方，这倒也不是什么值得惊奇的事，“很高兴认识你，Davis先生。”

Edward大笑起来:“拜托，Charles，直接叫我Edward就好，给我一点年轻的错觉吧，我可不想听起来像个教会学校的老顽固似的。”  
这让Charles笑容也更真诚了几分。他决定开始喜欢他的新同事。

“不过说真的，你比我想象的要年轻多了，我以为他们会派些没什么利用价值但还顽强地苟活着的老家伙来，”Edward用粗糙的指腹摩挲了一下他冒出胡茬的下巴，若有所思地看着Charles，露出手臂上一道长长的伤痕示意了一下，“你懂的——像我这类人。”

“好吧，我只能说我并没有看起来的那么有用，至少对于地上来说。”Charles叹了口气，“所以，我就在这儿了。”

“我相信你最终会找到用处的，只是现在时局不妙罢了，”Edward耸了耸肩，“相信我，过不了多久你就会重新拥有一份能重见天日的工作，毕竟这儿可不是什么会颁给你终生成就奖的地方。”

Charles看着他的表情像是要确认他是不是真的讲了一个双关笑话——说真的，重见天日？  
Edward叹了口气:“好吧，当然了，这是个坏主意。我就知道我们德克萨斯人不适合干这个。”

Charles笑了起来。他当然也没指望自己能靠看守特殊囚犯过一辈子，但能听到来自他人的激励总是件好事，这让他也稍微打起了点精神:“不，我的确很高兴听到你这么说，Edward。那么，现在我需要做些什么?”

“说实在的，Charles,我也想像摆出前辈架子为你列一份事项清单然后在你搞砸什么事之前冲出来，但事实是这份工作实在没给予我这个机会，”Edward朝监控屏的方向撇了撇嘴，“只需要记着盯着那玩意儿看二十四小时然后写点记录就好了，把它想象成仓鼠饲养员的工作吧——唯一的区别是，我们的观察对象可比仓鼠无趣多了。”

但不管怎么说，首要事项第一位。首先，来见见你的新工作对象吧。年长的监管者拍了拍Charles的肩膀，伸手把监控屏调整了一下。一瞬间，数十个不同视角的屏幕都切换成了同一个画面:一张男人的脸。他们的监管对象的脸。

“现在你看到的，并在未来数千个小时中将不断看到的人是变种人激进派领袖、前总统被刺案最大嫌疑人、曾犯下多起重大案件而被列入多国政治黑名单的著名恐怖分子，Erik·Magnus·Lehnsherr。”

Edward顿了顿，语气变得深不可测起来。  
“当然，他还有另一个更为人熟知的名字。”

“——Magneto。”  
Charles盯着那数十块屏幕中的男人道。  
好吧，就冲他还没有惊恐地尖叫着跑出这栋楼，他就该在下班后给自己开瓶香槟。

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*切开复位内固定手术:简单来说，需要打钢钉的手术。


	3. [X_02]: He is Magneto

**03.[X_02]: He is Magneto**

他们的囚犯有着张英俊的脸。

这是件不需要多久就能发现的事实，Charles甚至对自己直到就职第二天才意识到这点感到惊讶。但话又说回来，昨天他才刚刚接受了自己之后至少半年内都要走到守备森严的国防部地下三十三层来全天候监视美国有史以来最大的变种人恐怖分子的事实，所以还请原谅他没什么闲心观察他们的囚犯先生的五官特征吧。但Charles一向以他的适应性为豪，因此当他第二天八点准时坐在了监视屏前时，他已经能抽出点心思来审视屏幕中的监视对象了。

监视屏的分辨率说不上有多好，即使是正对着他们的囚犯的那一个也只能让人勉强看清他的面容，至于看清脸上有几颗痣这种问题就完全不用考虑了。好在万磁王是个安静的囚犯——出乎意料，Charles想——这给了观察者足够的时间来打量一个在大部分时间静止不动的对象。

被冠以恐怖分子名号的男人裹在涤纶面料的白色囚服之中静坐着，双眼微闭。与大多数人对恐怖分子的设想中会有的那一类举着手榴弹肌肉虬结的前海豹突击队员的形象不同，Erik·Lehnsherr几乎说得上瘦削，但却有着极为匀称的身材比例和充足锻炼过的四肢肌肉，在冥想规律性的呼吸调整中使得领口裸露出的一寸斜方肌一起随着呼吸富有节奏地起伏。

就像猎豹，Charles不禁想到，眼前浮现出大型猫科动物在草丛中伏低身子，后腿紧绷着蓄势待发的模样——修长的身材和迅猛冷酷的狩猎风格，以及永远的独来独往。他眼前的豹子还有着较高的颧骨和硬朗的五官线条，监视者猜测或许他来自东欧，或者中欧。直觉告诉他是波兰和德国中的一个。他的头发因为入狱而显得有些长了，是种哑光的暗金色，混着些许茶褐，看起来强硬而冷淡，并不是什么易于亲近的颜色——显然，大家对于最受欢迎的拉拉队长必须是金发芭比的执念不无道理。

但总的而言，他看起来只是个英俊又冷淡的男人，带着点生人勿近的气质。Charles端详着屏幕另一端的男人，为自己感觉到的事物而困惑。他看起来难以相处，但并不像会冷血地谋杀了总统并多次置无辜民众于危险之中的恐怖分子。他看起来并不……

“——并不邪恶?”

  
直到Edward拿着马克杯在他身边的椅子上啪地坐下时，Charles才惊觉自己把内心的想法说出了声。他不得不咳嗽了一下掩饰自己的尴尬。

“咳……或许邪恶不是对的那个词。我只是想说，人们想象中的恐怖分子一般会更加狂热地满怀恶意一些，你懂的，一些令人毛骨悚然的喊叫和涂鸦之类的。我没想过他……他会这么安静。”

Edward啜饮了一口热咖啡，瞥了一眼屏幕:“他一直很安静，至少我在的时候一贯如此。看见那个按钮了的吗?”Charles看见了他指监控台旁的按键和暗着的灯，点了点头。“那是囚犯的通讯键，在他需要什么或者我们需要警告他什么的时候会使用——我来这儿之后那玩意儿只亮过两次，一次是他询问我们能否给他搞来象棋盘，另一次则是他把Jensen的左膝盖骨的钢钉抽出来之后。”

Charles愣了一下，才想起来地面上的那位女士提及的前员工和他左腿中的钢钉的故事，这让他喉头干涩地滚动了下:“……所以那件事，是真的?”

Edward看了他一眼，神情中含着怜悯与一丝不易察觉的恐惧，而后者让他端着马克杯的手指轻微的颤抖起来。“我从来没见过那样的景象，Charles。”他道，“我从战场上回来，见过尸体，见过血，但我从来没见过那样的景象。我当时在门外听见Jensen的尖叫——我发誓我从不知道人可以发出那种声音——然后我冲了进来。Jensen捧着他的腿不停的叫，我眼睁睁地看见一根钢钉像是生长一样从他的身体里长出来，刺穿他的皮肉把他那条腿狠狠钉在椅子上，还不停地改变着形状，就好像它真的能开出朵该死的铅花来。然后我听见Lehnsherr的声音从广播里传出来，混在Jensen屠宰场一样的尖叫的背景音里，和平时没什么区别，只是多了点厌烦——就好像在看一场见鬼的买错票的剧院演出一样。”

“他说:‘他话说的太多了。让他住口，Davis,否则我就把他的舌头割下来。’”

Charles觉得一股寒意自尾骨窜上他的脊椎。他不知道该不该叫Edward停下，因为这显然不是什么美好回忆，但对方此时仿佛已经完全沉浸在了自己的思绪中，接着说了下去:“我那时候才意识到他知道。他一直都知道。

Jensen是个变种人歧视者，他来干这份工作只是为了得到羞辱变种人激进派领袖的机会，他来这儿的第一天就将其表露无遗了——但他是怎么知道的?我们从未和他有过任何必要以外的交流。我想不明白这一点，直到我们把Jensen送去医院也没想明白。”

“但……那些钢铁，”Charles小心翼翼地出声，指出了另一个疑点，“他不能用那些逃出去吗?”

Edward摇了摇头。

“那些对他来说量太少了，不足以让他打垮整层楼的守卫。他不是疯子或者宗教狂，他谨慎而冷静。他只是在等待时机——就像他对Jensen做的那样。”提起前同僚的名字让他打了个寒战。

等待时机。猎豹在晃动的草丛后用闪烁的竖瞳静静注视猎物的画面一瞬间再次晃过Charles的脑海，让他不得不花了点时间抚平自己因联想而根根竖立的毛发。不是个好习惯，在孩童时期Raven就经常是说他是个想象力过于丰富的孩子。Edward在他身边将温热的液体一饮而尽，咂了下嘴，把空了的马克杯放回桌上。

“从那之后我就学会了一件事，不管他看起来怎样，他都是他妈的万磁王。”

Charles将目光移回监视屏。他不知道Erik·Fucking Magneto·Lehnsherr是否正通过某种不为人知的手段在聆听他们的交谈，因为从屏幕里来看那家伙依旧像个西藏来的苦行僧一样一动不动地静坐着冥想。但如果那不是分辨率太低的屏幕带来的错觉的话，Charles很确信他的唇角略微上扬了一些。十分富有邪恶气质的那种。

  
得了，看看这家伙——Charles觉得他已经开始想念热咖啡了——这混蛋正傲慢自大地洋洋得意着呢。

**TBC.**


	4. [X_07]: Self-Introduction

**04.[X_07]: Self-Introduction**

「我是Charles·Xavier，这是我在五角大楼地下一百米的监狱工作的第七天早上，而我现在正在受到信号灯的恐吓。救命。」

  
——如果Charles能用脑电波发送求救信号的话，现在肯定有人会从他们坏掉的收音机里听到这则消息。但他不能，所以Charles只能盯着监控台角落那个曾经沉寂许久的通讯信号灯，一动不动。他死死地盯着它，就好像那是个正在倒计时的定时炸弹。

理由很简单。因为它现在正亮着。而如果他没记错的话，据他的同僚所说这玩意儿一共亮过两次，上一次亮的时候有人失去了一条腿。

Charles不确定自己能否无视他的囚犯，Edward现在不在，他去地面上提交报告了，而他显然不会想到自己关于监管对象寡言的形容在几天后就被狠狠打了脸。Charles并不是很想和这位难搞的囚犯先生有什么过多的交流，但直觉告诉Charles试探万磁王的耐心的下场不会很好。于是他只得僵着身子，缓缓将手伸向了通讯键——现在他只能祈祷Erik只是想换个新棋盘。

“通话请求批准。有什么事吗，Lehnsherr?”  
Charles尽量让自己的声音平稳而不含感情，尽管他不确定对方拗口的姓氏是否已经让他的努力毁于一旦。

有很长一段时间里扩音器中只有电流滋滋作响的白噪音，让Charles不禁怀疑这是否是个恶作剧。他看向监视屏幕里的人，屏幕中的囚犯依旧稳稳地坐在床边，但目光却直直地看向了监控摄像头——这让他几乎像是直视着Charles，隔着监视屏的灰绿色的眼眸闪烁着狩猎者般冰冷而难以捉摸的光。那目光令Charles情不自禁地攥紧了马克杯把手，就好像那块陶瓷能给他什么精神力量一样。

“七天。在我的观点里，我一直认为七天时间是个分界点，Xavier先生，”男人低沉的声音从扩音器里流淌而出，因为太多的阻隔和电磁波而显得沙哑，“上帝用了七天时间创造这个世界，而我习惯用七天来决定是否毁灭它。现在既然我们彼此都已经观察了对方七天，我想也是时候为我们做个正式介绍了，不是吗？”

他知道他的名字。一瞬间的震惊甚至压过了Charles对于第一次听到对方声音所产生的微妙感觉，直到他想起了Jensen的故事。显然他们的囚犯能以某种未知的手段探听到他们的对话，知晓他的名字也就不足为奇。他本该为此焦虑甚至恐惧的，但事实上他更多地是被对方话语中所透露出的理所当然的傲慢自矜所震撼。不，他想，这家伙绝不可能真的以为自己是上帝。

“不，我认为关于七的说法只是数字迷信的一种。而如果我没记错的话，你该称呼我为‘长官’，Lehnsherr。”Charles道。员工守则第二条，关于礼仪和永远别被你的监管对象牵着鼻子走。至少他还记得这个。

“唔，”男人完全没感到困扰般的沉吟了一下，“Davis从没有提过这个。”

当然了，Charles暗自想，没有人会想要闲着没事去找万磁王的茬。Edward是个谨慎的人，他不会为了些莫须有的虚荣感就冒着被危险分子记恨的风险，在Jensen事件之后就更不会了。

“我也不喜欢‘长官’这个称呼，”Erik道，语气理所当然地好像他的喜恶是世界头等大事一样，然后他又把Charles的姓氏在舌尖滚了一遍，“Xavier。说实话我也不是很喜欢这个，听起来像是属于某个该在墙上挂着的人的称呼。Charles——这个就很好。”

“你有什么需要吗，Lehnsherr?”

Charles重复了一遍，在对方的姓氏上加了重音。在这里坐着听他的监管对象评判他的姓名大概是他目前最不需要的事。

“自我介绍，Charles，”屏幕中的Erik眼睛都没眨一下，“我原本以为你会是更懂礼仪的那一个。”

不是对你。Charles暗想，杯子里咖啡的余温都开始冷了，以至于他触上杯壁时指尖不禁打了个冷颤。给他他想要的好了，他头脑里的一个声音这么说，就算为了之后的日子好过些——想想Jensen。反正你除了尊严外也没什么值得别人窥探的东西了。

“提问的人先来，这也是礼仪，Lehnsherr。”  
好吧，他该死的自尊。

电流声里传来一声模糊的轻笑，Charles不知道自己该不该为了自己居然能逗乐万磁王而感到自豪。不过说真的，万磁王是这么容易就能被逗乐的人吗？这可是个新闻。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

于是他再度开口，音调昂扬，像是古代那些在两军阵前要高呼自己的头衔和名号的骑士那样宣布道:  
“我的名字是Erik·Magnus·Lehnsherr，变种人代号Magneto，一位因人类政府阴暗无知的恐惧与偏见而被冠以罪犯的名义囚禁的革命领袖，一位永不屈服的复仇者与战士，并且也将是未来新世界的国王。很高兴认识你，Charles。”

囚犯的语气平稳而坦然，仿佛他不是身陷囹圄，而是端坐于王座之上一样言之凿凿。他疯了，Charles想，因为过于震惊而失语。他们是把一个有妄想症的恐怖分子交到了他手上吗？

“呃，好吧，既然如此。恐怕我就相当无趣了。”Charles干巴巴地道:“我的名字是Charles·Francis·Xavier，一位普通人，已经并将在可预见的未来里将继续看守我们即将到来的新国王。很荣幸认识您，未来的国王陛下。（Nice to meet you too，Your Majesty.)”

他看着屏幕里Erik微微颔首着的煞有介事的模样，不禁心想他究竟是卷入了什么疯狂的事件当中。

“我的天啊，上面那群家伙可真够无理取闹的，”Edward直到在屏幕前坐下时还在为政府部门的官僚主义一肚子气，“我都快养不起女儿了，那些家伙居然还在探讨囚犯的伙食问题？说的好像给这家伙碗里多添两块牛排他就会对他们摇着尾巴感激涕零然后把情报全盘托出一样。”

有些时候我真怀疑皇冠到底戴在他妈的谁头上。他咕哝着，没有留意到Charles翻书的动作因为他的话语产生的停顿。

“不过话说回来，我走的时候一切还好吗，Charles？”

“一切正常，Edward。不用担心。”

隐瞒完全是个下意识的选项。Charles知道他应该把Erik突如其来的通讯要求和那些关于自我介绍的异话题告诉他可靠的同僚，但心底油然而生的莫名抗拒感让谎言天衣无缝地溜出了他的双唇。Edward显然没有发现他的异常，只是心不在焉地点了点头就重新去折腾咖啡机了，对方的信任让Charles产生了一种微妙的愧疚，仿佛他辜负了什么。

但一个秘密的诞生总是伴随着某种不为人知的隐秘快感。Charles拒绝承认这点，然而当他看向屏幕中的人时，他无比清晰地意识到自己所造就的秘密至少取悦了某一个人。

他那自诩国王的囚徒没有看他。他正在棋盘上落下第一个子，注视着它并露出微笑。

**TBC.**


	5. [X_14]:Domino

**05.[X_14]:Domino**

如果你拨弄过多米诺骨牌或者观察过水坝的话，你就会发现一旦一件事开了个头，之后想让它停下就会变得难上加难。这就是为什么惯偷总是会一而再再而三地坐进牢房，而再谨慎的偷情者也迟早会被逮住的原因，而这，也是为什么Charles坐在监视屏前，仿佛能听见自己的生活发出轰隆隆的骨牌堆倾倒的声音。

自从第一次离奇的自我介绍后，Erik就仿佛把通讯许可当做了一种日常交流的手段，沉默的红色灯光傲慢又不容忽视地亮起几乎已经成为了Charles工作中的一环，而Charles也痛苦地注意到了它每次亮起时Edward都会恰好不在的事实——撇去那位有一个家庭要抚养的退役兵正和恐怖分子串通一气的可能性，剩下的答案就是Erik清楚地知道Charles什么时候独自一人坐在监视屏前，并打定主意要折磨他。当然，折磨是个不确切的词，因为Erik目前还没有对Charles实施过任何言语威胁或者语言暴力，甚至连脏话都没有一句，这意味着Charles甚至都找不到一个切断他们通话的合理借口。而说回话题，大多数时候只是Erik在随意地说，而Charles 则被迫听着，偶尔不含什么感情地发表一两句讽刺。

“你不喜欢我。”这是一个陈述句，而见鬼的Erik·Lehnsherr说这句话的时候就像是他真情实意地为这世上有人不喜欢他而迷惑不解一样。

“很有自知之明，Lehnsherr,”Charles觉得自己有必要指出事实，“这个国家大概有九成以上的人不喜欢你——或者说，恨你——而我，显而易见，是其中你最不需要担心的那一个。”

“好吧，”穿着囚服的人仿佛真的在沉思一样，“理由？”

“什么？”

“不喜欢我的理由，说说看。”Erik说这话的时候看起来甚至有点不耐烦，Charles严重怀疑他拿出了对待工作不力的下属的态度，这让他忍不住想提醒对方他不是一个见鬼的兄弟会成员——看在上帝的份上他甚至不是一个变种人——而是他的看守。或者监视官，狱警，随便怎么说。

“首先，你是一个恐怖分子，Lehnsherr,”Charles难以置信自己居然在做这个:耐心地向一个一旦找到越狱机会就会杀了他以及这栋楼里每一个人的高危险囚犯解释自己为什么不喜欢他，“你炸了无数栋楼，策划了数十起绑架，在众目睽睽之下谋杀了美国总统——然后，怎么，你等着别人给你献花圈吗？”

“你们知道我为什么这样做。”监视屏里的男人语速加快了，仿佛在以这种方式来压抑自己的情绪——或者说，怒火。Charles意外于他直到现在才展露出这一点。“你知道人类对我——对我们做了什么。”

Charles当然知道他指的是什么。变种人在这个社会遭到压迫与歧视，而政府的默许几乎是在纵容这种行为——只要能维护自己的政权，他们从来不介意民众将无处宣泄的恐慌与憎恶宣泄给少数群体，于是他们叫那些变种人滚回去，就像他们曾经叫那些印第安人滚回聚居地，吉普赛人滚回自己马车上一样的方式。Charles没有直接目睹过太激烈的状况，但他知道这种情形，而他讨厌这个。这和他的种族从来没什么关系，Raven一直管他叫无可救药的理想主义者不是没理由的。

但他不打算告诉Erik这个，告诉一位变种人激进分子自己是他们平等权益的支持者只会被当做是一种讽刺或者嘲笑，他最不需要的就是他的囚犯给他增加更多的工作压力了。

于是他只是平淡地说:“说的没错，显然比他们更险恶残暴会对变种人解放事业大有裨益，真高明，Lehnsherr。你知道总统死后你在外面的同胞们是什么情形吗？他们更艰难了，而不是变得更好，而这些得感谢你而非反变种人分子。”

提到总统被刺的事的时候Charles注意到Erik的薄如刀削的唇抿成了一条直线，仿佛正竭力克制着自己反唇相讥或者指出他话语中某处愚蠢漏洞的冲动，以至于Charles忍不住回想了一遍自己的话中有什么错误，但对方最终还是什么都没说。他的囚犯的神情只是变得更为冷酷漠然了，仿佛方才濒临失控的怒火只是一种幻觉。

“不错的尝试，但我暂时还无意和你谈论政治立场话题，Charles,”他道，“别转移话题，我问的不是为什么这个国家不喜欢我，或者人类不喜欢我；我问的是你。”

“我认为喜欢上彼此从来不是我们的义务，Lehnsherr,”Charles道，“而如果你认为我会喜欢只因为与别人有分歧就把对方脑袋炸开的人的话，那我只能说你完全误解了我的喜好。”

模糊影像中的Erik看着虚空没什么感情的弯了弯唇角，快得几乎让Charles怀疑自己的视力。

“哦，Charles，我可从来不会误解你的喜好。”

他把重音用力咬在那个人称代词上。

然后Edward就走进了房间，他们不得不终中断了这次对话。

*

交流总是一个开端，即使是不那么愉快的也一样。人是求知欲的俘虏，这点上无论人类还是变种人都没能进化出更高级的自制力。Charles试图不去想Erik的话语，就他本人而言他更希望离这种典型的危险分子远远的，在壁炉边的扶手椅上喝完一杯热腾腾的红茶然后把关于Erik·Lehnsherr的一切忘得干干净净，但鉴于他的工作性质，要做到这一点似乎难如登天。

所以他能做的似乎只剩下了另一件事:观察。

他通过那数十个监视屏观察着Erik·Lehnsherr。有着万磁王之名的男人是个谜，报纸和舆论上只模糊不清地提到他来自欧洲，领导变种人激进地下组织兄弟会已有些时日，并要为多起美国境内的恐怖活动负责。恐怖分子，革命领袖，激进变种人——Charles回想起那些廉价油墨印刷出的报纸字句，以及总统被刺当日头条上那张模糊不清的黑白照片。照片上的男人因为失焦而分辨不出面部特征，仅有的能供辨认的只有和他面前之人一样的眼神。

那是落单的狩猎动物的眼神。

他还记得那一天，去年的十一月二十二日，一个寒冷的冬日。他呼出的热气都化为白雾，然后拿过那份报纸。标题大到惊悚，总统被刺还是能引起他的一丝惊慌的，因为这总归意味着接下来动荡不安的日子——但当时最大的版面所占据的那幅黑白照忽然就无来由地摄住了他的心神，令他在对上其中之人的眼眸时动弹不得。战栗感如同寒冷一样攀附上他的脊骨，仿佛被猛兽盯上的感觉使他四肢僵硬，本能地渴望奔逃——直到他发现自己身处一栋大厦的二十层的格子间内，无需逃跑，也无处逃跑。这一切安全到令人生厌。

当时的他没有再看下去，只是晃了晃脑袋，再度投入工作中去。于是那张标注着Erik·Lehnsherr的纸就这样被轻飘飘地抛弃，而当时的他从未想过自己会拥有与那个恐怖分子相距咫尺的机会。

恐怖分子，革命领袖，激进变种人——他们这样形容他，绝口不提他的来处，仿佛他生来如此，自诞生起就是个渴望将人类屠戮殆尽的怪物。Charles像所有对传说好奇的人那样观察着他的恶龙，突然渴望着知晓真相是否如他们所言。

身为囚犯的Erik生活极其的简单。一日两餐，午餐在正午由上层的人送下来，晚餐则在六点送来。五边形的囚室上方盖着一层玻璃，Charles从监视屏里望进去有时会觉得自己回到了大学课堂上，正在实验室里培养皿上方俯瞰着一只特殊的白鼠——仅仅是这个念头都令他腹部不舒服地痉挛。囚室雪白而空旷，仅有一张床和一面墙上的陶瓷盥洗盆以及角落里的如厕设施。Charles尽量避免往那个角落看。他知道这种行为一旦被身处其中之人知道一定会被误认为是居高临下的微薄怜悯，但无论他的囚犯信或不信，他的确知晓失去自尊是如何的难以忍受。

他也同样知晓在普通的监狱里与他有着相似作用的狱警往往都是剥夺尊严的帮凶。或许Jensen也用这个嘲弄过他，Charles看着屏幕中的人想。或许他正是因此失去了一条腿。

这种环境注定了Erik不会有太多的娱乐方式。Charles可见的大部分时间内他都只是静静地坐着，像是冥想或者闭目养神。他没有像很多囚犯会做的那样试图在墙上留下痕迹，无论是用指甲还是血污——五面墙干净得刺目。他也注意到即使身处牢狱之中，他的囚犯依旧会在偏差极小的固定时间醒来，起床洗漱，然后将被子叠得整整齐齐的，像是血管里流着某种强迫症患者的血。大概是德国人，Charles无来由地缩小了之前的猜测范围。

这是种惊人的天赋，鉴于他所身处的环境:混淆了时间的概念，固定的空间内所见的仅有五堵空空荡荡的白墙，没有白昼与黑夜之分。但Erik总能在清晨醒来——确切来说，五点到六点之间，差距极其微小——就像是他的身体已然将那些旧日习惯深深地刻印在了肌肉骨骼之中，就像是蒙上双眼依旧知晓何为南方的候鸟；除了这只候鸟永远与温暖相悖之外。

Charles知道Erik有盘棋。Edward提到过，他也见过一次，但在那之后就很少见到了。这很奇怪，这盘棋本该是Erik在狱中唯一像样的娱乐，但他却把它像宝物一样珍藏起来，只在稀少的几个时刻才把它从床底下抽出，端详着那交错的六十四个棋格与散落的棋子。他端详它们的方式就像端详情人的睡脸，柔情到诡异。

有时他会落子，Charles一开始以为他只是自娱自乐着和自己下棋，但当他观察了几盘棋局之后他发觉并非如此。说来好笑，他在牛津时也算是国际象棋俱乐部的知名成员——和恐怖分子的又一个奇妙共同点，因此他能看出来黑棋和白棋的走法完全不是一种风格，很难想象一个人能同时思考并熟悉完全不同的两种棋路。不，他更像是在复盘，仿佛在重现和某个人曾经下过的棋局。

Charles不禁想着是否兄弟会之中也有如此精于棋艺的成员——没有贬义，但摄像机偶尔晃过的那些脸上带着狂热与不耐烦的激进变种青年看起来可不像是有这种闲情逸致的人。

他看着Erik一个人缓缓地下完了一整盘棋。当对方那修长粗砺的手指挟着黑色的骑士轻巧地将白王从棋盘上推倒时一股莫名的战栗像去年十一月二十二日的寒意一样窜过他的脊骨末端，如同亲眼看着一栋宫殿在他眼前坍塌，扬起的沙土漫天飞舞。Charles在棋子倒下发出咄的一声时绷直身子极轻微地颤了一下，直到他想起自己根本没有打开通讯，所谓声音只是存于自己脑海中的幻听。

他觉得自己还听到了他的囚犯微讽的嗤笑声。这大约也是幻听。

**TBC.**


	6. [X_25]: 「214782」

**06.[X_25]: 「214782」**

“你是犹太人。”

被指出身份的人没什么反应，依旧闭着眼睛盘坐在没有一丝褶皱的床单上:“花了二十五天看出一个显而易见的事实，很难说你观察力卓越，Charles。”

“监视屏像素不怎么高，”Charles也没升起什么辩解的欲望，“我花了四天才看出你右手手腕内侧是数字刺青而不是什么灼伤或者胎记。”

Erik闭着眼睛嗤笑了一声，也没几分被逗乐的意思。Charles也很清楚这绝不是什么足以娱乐的话题。他提起这一点本只是单纯的道出事实，但开口之后他才发觉这样的话语以他们的身份而言太过像一句恶意的伤害，而弥补则显得为时已晚。

他张了张嘴，却没发出声音。通讯信号平稳的电流噪音里只有他频率被稍稍打乱的呼吸声像离群的鱼一样无措。

“不用道歉，如果你是想这么做的话，长官，”Erik总是知道什么时候使用敬称才能伤人最深，他漫不经心地拨弄着手上的一枚黑棋，说出接下来的话的时候眼睛都没眨一下，“我听过比这糟的多的话，有些出自在奥斯维辛时那些有着和你相同职位的人口中，有些则出自那些再普通不过的邻居和陌生人。他们是怎么说的来着？让我想想，‘死犹太佬，社会渣滓，血管里流着污秽的人’，有些时候他们还会把这些话漆在我们家外墙上。我们被禁止进入商店，走在路上会有人突然朝你扔石块，但相信我你不会想要反击的，要是引来了巡警被他看见你证件角落的那个蓝色记号可怎么办呢？所以我们像羔羊群一样蜷缩在自己家的餐桌下面，再然后连这个也没有了，因为我们进了奥斯维辛。”

“别说了。”Charles攥紧了袖口低声道。他不知道哪个更让他胸口发痛，是Erik的话语还是他诉说这一切时平淡到漠然的态度，但Erik就像是没有听见他一样继续往下说:

“你闻到过焚尸炉的气味吗，Charles？我闻到过。我闻到过千百次，因为我的工作就是将尸体推进焚尸炉。女人们都太瘦了，她们可干不了这种活。我每天都包围在那种气味里，以至于我在夜里睡下时还能从我的衣服上闻到。那是种热烈的焦臭味，浸润了那件囚服的每一丝纤维，当它如影随形时你会忍不住想在你死后你也会散发出那种味道。你会惊奇于自己居然还没有死去。嗅得到死亡也是种幸福，因为那证明你还活着——但谁说活着又是幸福呢？”

“够了，Lehnsherr。”

“那时候我们都是帮凶。他们叫着我们的号码出来列队——没有名字，他们从来不会叫我们名字——于是我们拿着铲子和毛线，麻木地看着同类被枪毙，倒在坑里，然后男人就会为他们铲上土，女人就能取下尸体的毛发去编织。我们站着看的时候很冷，有些时候甚至会因为过程太慢而不耐烦。我们在盼望我们的同族尽快去死，然后就能早点完成工作进屋，然后再开始第二天的生活——那些人管这叫生活。知道有趣的部分是什么吗？我需要管那些即将谋杀我的人叫长官，就像现在一样——”

“——够了!”

Charles猛地砸了一下桌子，桌上的马克杯因为这一下被震到了桌下，清脆地碎成了一摊碎瓷片。现在他确信这一声即使隔着通讯器都足够明显到引起警醒了，因为那头的囚犯终于噤了声。

棕发的人用手肘死死抵住桌沿，深呼吸了好几下才勉强平复自己急促的呼吸和那些激烈冲撞着的情绪。但那些停留在胸腔里的刺痛感依旧鲜明地存在，并且仿佛将一直存在下去。他花了好大功夫才能让自己开口时的声音不显得颤抖。

“你大可以把我和那些伤害过你的人归为一类，Erik·Lehnsherr，”他道，“尽管把我想做是以你的痛苦为乐的恶人，想象我会因为你流着血的伤口沾沾自喜吧，因为即使我告诉你我不会你也不会相信。但别这样做了——别假装你没有在伤害我的同时伤害你自己。如果你把我想象成敌人你就不该这样做，敌人不会因为你拿着刀子捅自己而遭受同样的痛苦，他们只会发笑。”

屏幕中的Erik没有动。实际上，他一动不动地像座雕塑，如果让旁人来看监视屏大概甚至会怀疑这些老设备开始卡帧了。

“如果你再试图这么做一次，我就会切断通讯，并且再也不会回应你的任何一个通讯请求。因为我没有欣赏别人在我面前折磨自己的嗜好，无论你是否相信。”

Charles说完这段话，深深地呼出一口气。他闭上烟，第一次没有余力去猜测他的囚犯到底在想什么。他只觉得疲惫，渴望呼吸新鲜空气。

他不知道自己在黑暗里沉寂了多久，直到通讯另一端的人再度开口。

“抱歉。”Erik安静地道，现在他倒是没有了刚刚咄咄逼人仿佛迫不及待地想撕开自己的伤口证明周围人的丑恶的劲头了。

“不用对我道歉。如果是为了你的精神自残行为的话，对你自己道歉吧，陛下。”Charles把刚刚对方的讽刺丢了回去。他真的不是记仇。

“不……我刚刚不该暗示你和他们一样。你和他们没有丝毫相似之处，Charles。抱歉。”

很好，所以他在像疯狗一样咬完人之后开始诚恳道歉了。怎么没有人告诉Charles伟大而可怕的万磁王阁下是个精神分裂呢？

“随你怎么说吧，Lehnsherr,”Charles只觉得自己的疲劳度比以往增长地快多了，“反正我现在要切断通讯了，因为我需要一杯热咖啡，并且现在已经是晚上七点了。祝你有个美好的夜晚，再见。”

  
“Erik。”

“什么？”

“叫我Erik。”

  
Charles正要按下按钮的手顿了一顿。他能听出来一如既往傲慢到仿佛屈尊纡贵的祈使句背后隐藏着某种从未有过的脆弱，它被隐藏得如此之深，在冰冷的复仇和流血的回忆之下被深深掩埋，就像是某个人所埋葬下的过去忽然再度抽芽。他看向屏幕，身着白色囚服的男人依旧坐着，但他能看见他的左手正紧紧压着手腕上方的那块皮肤,以足以留下淤青的力道。  
那块有刺青的皮肤。

「他们叫着我们的号码出来列队——没有名字，他们从来不会叫我们名字。」

Charles叹了口气。他最终还是放软了声音。

“晚安，Erik。”

然后他就切断了通讯，不再去想对面的人作何感想。他在自己的座位上坐了好一会儿，什么也不想，什么也不做，直到他的余光瞥到地上的马克杯碎片。

哦，好吧，对了——他还得换个新杯子。  
如果Erik不是无期徒刑的话，他走出这里的那一天他会要他赔的。

**TBC.**


	7. [X_31]:“Professor”

**07.[X_31]:“Professor”**

众所周知，一名合格狱警所必须准备好面对的问题包括但不限于囚犯之间从互喷唾沫到互相往对方眼珠里戳餐叉的冲突，监狱内暗流涌动的拉帮结派，午餐时闻起来永远像从泔水桶里捞出来的烤土豆和越狱事件，而鉴于这座监狱只有Erik·Lehnsherr（AKA"Magneto"）一位囚犯，前两件事显然不会发生，而据Charles观察Erik的午餐说不上五味俱全也勉强算得上营养均衡足以下咽，因此留待给他考虑的问题只剩下了最后一项，即每个监狱都不得不面对的越狱紧急预案——拜托，他知道这栋楼是五角大楼，连苍蝇都飞不出去，但总不妨碍他杞人忧天一下吧？

“越狱紧急预案？真的吗，Charles？”Edward把竖起的报纸按下一个角，从后面露出一只灰色的眼睛看向他年轻的棕发同僚，“我们没有那种东西。如果你需要提醒的话，我们现在在地下一百米，而推开我们身后的门的那条走道上随时会出现二十个全副武装的警卫——”

“我知道，”Charles摆弄着手里的新马克杯，他看中它只是因为它便宜，两美金的价格很对得起它的做工，绝不是因为觉得上面印着的那个蠢兮兮的鲨鱼头像可爱，“但总会有人想过这个问题的吧？我不觉得他——”

他看了眼监视屏中正襟危坐的囚犯，那个名字在他舌尖上滚了一圈又被咽了回去:“他会甘心屈居于此。我是说，他太镇定了，不是吗？没有一个野心家会在知道自己余生需要在不到三十平米的五边形笼子里度过还能那么从容。他肯定在谋划什么。”

“当然了，万磁王总是在谋划什么。”Edward瞥了眼监视屏哼了声表示赞同，“但这不意味着他就会成功。”

“或者劫狱？”Charles道，努力回忆起这位恐怖分子先生麾下的那个激进变种组织的名字，“或许他的那些手下会冲进来把他带走，他们不可能眼睁睁地看着他们的革命领袖身陷囹圄而无动于衷。”

“哈，兄弟会，”Edward替他补上了那个名字，撇动唇角的样子显然是不觉得兄弟会成员会成为什么大阻挠，“事实上，自从他们的领袖被关进来之后就很少听到他们的风声了。或许他们也在这个敏感时期学会夹着尾巴做人以防被人逮住吧。”

他晃了晃手中的报纸，薄薄的廉价纸张哗哗作响，头条标题印着几个大字:

**「知名激进变种组织兄弟会成员依旧在逃中」**

下面潦草地印着几张兄弟会知名成员的照片，Charles对他们有些模糊的印象，这说明他们并不是第一次登报或者上电视——并不是什么好兆头，鉴于他们大多是因为打砸抢烧荣获资格的。  
他还注意到了那行黑色的大标题边上的一行小字，他眯起眼睛辨认了一下:

**「兄弟会著名成员"Professor"的身份至今不明」**

——上面这么写着。

Professor。Charles知道这个称呼，确切来说这个国家的大部分人都知道这个称呼，就像他们知道恶名昭著的Magneto一样。但正与他们的代号相仿，Magneto总是最夺人眼球的那个。这个国家的每个人都知道这个代号意味着鲜血与烈火，钢铁与毁灭，这个名字所到之处庙宇倾颓，寸草不生。

但Professor恰恰与之相反。没有人知道这个代号背后的人是男是女，是老是少，也从未有人知道究竟谁才是这个代号的所有者。甚至连政府一开始都没有意识到这个人在兄弟会中的存在，直到将关于兄弟会的一切现有资料彻底清查才隐约捕捉到了除了Magneto以外的另一个重要人物的存在。他们挖掘出的真相使人惊异——这个人在兄弟会内有着仅次于Magneto（甚至可能与之相仿）的地位，在兄弟会的诸多事务中均有插手，但他们却找不到关于这个人的任何一点资料与线索。最终他们竭尽全力所发现的，也不过仅仅一个含义未名的代号——

「Professor」

这让许多人对兄弟会的运作模式产生了新的怀疑。Magneto的存在让兄弟会看起来像是一个激进主义者的独裁政府，但另一个领袖的存在是否说明了即使在兄弟会之中也存在着不同的阵营？或者说，这位特殊的Professor，到底在这个组织中起到了什么作用？

也有人认为像Magneto这样刚愎自用的暴君绝不会忍受任何人和他平起平坐，因而无论这位Professor是谁，他们很可能都只是单纯的利益关系。但同样有人提出质疑，因为几乎每一次Magneto亲自参与的行动中都能看到Professor的影子，很难想像仅仅是基于交易关系的两人能数次在命悬一线的情形将背后交给对方。这种说法得到了广泛认可，但由此又引发了另一个问题:他们到底是什么关系？没有人知道。正如没有人知道Professor是谁一样。由此这位影子领袖也成为了变种人问题的专家们最炙手可热并津津乐道的话题之一，久盛不衰。而就面前这张报纸来看，在Magneto入狱之后也依然如此——或者说，正是因为Magneto的入狱才让Professor的身份变得前所未有的重要。

Edward大约是察觉到了Charles陷入思绪中时间过长，不由顺着他的视线看向那行黑体小字，饶有兴趣地挑起了眉:“啊，我们神秘莫测的Professor先生!关于这个，我倒是有些趣闻能分享。"

Charles摆出了洗耳恭听的姿态。

“你知道，几乎政府高层管理变种人问题这一块儿的人都为Professor的真实身份想破了头，我打赌他们愿意花几百万美元来买任何一条有关他的线索，”Edward朝监视屏的方向意味深长的努了努嘴——屏幕中的男人似乎对他们讨论的话题浑然未觉，只是低头拨弄着他的棋子，“而恰好这个时候这男人落到了他们手上。不得不说对他们而言简直是天降之喜。”

“他们想通过他来审问出Professor的身份？”Charles听出了他话中的未尽之意。  
“显而易见。”

“他们不可能真的在未经审判的情况下动用私刑——”

“你不会想要知道一个国家政府的运作细节的，Charles。”Edward看了他一样，灰眸中闪过着一缕复杂的情绪，他轻呼出一口气，“但是的，他们最终没有那么做，不过我猜那只是因为Magneto太过重要而无法草率对待，而绝不是因为什么日内瓦公约。”

想到Erik会被酷刑拷问的想法让Charles的胃不舒服地抽搐了起来。他是对那个男人没什么好感，但关于那具矫健的身躯被伤痕和血渍布满以及那双灰绿色的眼眸被流下的暗红色所遮蔽的联想还是让他感到生理性的反胃。白色的囚服不适合那个男人，折磨和伤害同样也是。他绝不会屈服于此。

“总之，他被送来的第一天就来了好几波人，”退役兵耸了耸肩，“上帝啊，那可真是热闹的一天，每个人都站在监视屏前掐着通讯话筒对着他大吼大叫，试图从他嘴里撬出一点关于Professor的线索，好让他们顺藤摸瓜将剩下的兄弟会成员一网打尽。”

“他们要失望了。”

“Kelly议员威胁着要把他单独关进一个直径不足五英尺的房间里，不给食物，让他踮着脚尖过日子，”Edward道，“当然他们最后都失望了，Lehnsherr什么也不说。实际上他无视了他们，就好像他们是某种浪费氧气的二氧化碳聚合物。”

Charles因为这个比喻忍俊不禁。

“也不算什么都没说，”Edward显然也觉得好笑，“他实际上说了一句话，在那之后就再也没开过口。”

“什么？”

Charles不想表现地像个被睡前故事吊起胃口的孩子，但好奇真的快杀死他了。关于Erik·Lehnsherr的一切都是如此的戏剧性，好像这个男人生来就背负了莎士比亚式的悲剧人物的命运。但他尚未如麦克白般陷入疯狂，也并不似哈姆雷特在复仇的念头前犹豫不决。他是冷酷的利刃，果决残忍，足以伤人，却非生来为了伤人。

像这样的男人会对权欲的鬣狗们说什么呢？

“你们不配知道他的名字。”

“什么？”Charles缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“这就是他所说的，”Edward重复了一遍，学着Magneto那种漠然冷酷的低沉声调，“‘你们不配知道他的名字’；上帝啊，这家伙可真是个戏剧之王。”

“这可是真是个高评价。”Charles顿了顿而后道，“不，我说真的，真难想象他会这样形容谁——我原以为他会对他们说‘滚去操自己’之类的。”

  
“谁说不是呢。”Edward赞同地点了点头。Charles耸耸肩，喝了一口热咖啡。

“——所以他们不少人赌他和那位匿名教授实际上搞在了一起。”

Charles把咖啡喷了出来。

直到那天晚些时候，Charles还在想那句话。  
轻蔑并不是一种罕见到出现在Erik身上足以令人惊奇的情绪，就Charles这一个月的了解，这男人对世界上大部分事物嗤之以鼻，从邪恶的人类种族到煮得过了火的鹰嘴豆泥，所以这不是他所奇异的部分。是另一种情绪，缠绕在他心间令他念念不忘，令他无数次地回想起那话语中的每个字句。

那是虔诚。这句话中所透露出的发自内心的虔诚，就像他对他所供奉之物坚信不疑。

Charles见过狂热的信徒,万磁王自己的那些就是最好的范例，他们穿着印着他的名字的T恤游行，把他的形象喷在大街小巷，将他如同神明般膜拜。而他们的神则踽踽独行，自那顶与王冠无二的头盔下用冰冷的眼神睥睨众生。

像那样的男人，也会用虔诚的目光注视着什么人吗？

Charles注视着面前杯中暖褐色的液体上自己的倒影，忽然好奇起那平和的代号的背后究竟藏着怎样一个人。

他不知道自己是否有机会知道答案。

*  
“我有些时候会想是什么让你选中了我。”

“抱歉，再说一遍？”

“别装傻，Erik，”Charles斜睨了一眼监视屏，做完这个动作他才记起对方压根看不见的事实，“你在之前的几任看守面前像块纹丝不动的石头，你没有跟Edward说过两句以上的话，没道理我一来你就突然觉得自己孤单寂寞冷然后想要一个看守作为聊天对象了。”

“很有道理，”监狱里的男人像是认真思考了这件事的逻辑性，仿佛自己完全不是主谋一样若无其事地接话，“所以我猜这一定给了你相当丰富的阴谋论素材，Charles。”

“说得对，我是有想过一些理由，”Charles一边写着工作日志一边漫不经心地道，“在一部正常的越狱电影中，如果你是主角，那么你一定是想套我的话，然后利用我的密码或者钥匙逃出生天，但可惜的是我只是一个被临时雇佣来的看守，什么权限也没有，所以如果你是想利用我来越狱的话恐怕就要失望了。”

“真遗憾，”Erik的语调可听不出丝毫遗憾之意，“不过也在意料之中。如果我说我没在这方面指望过你你会感到失望吗？”

“我失望得快要死了，”Charles用完全听不出失望的语调干巴巴地回敬回去，“我也想过或许你只是想用谈话来激起我的同情心，试图引发一些移情现象——别笑，我有个牛津心理学学位——然后好让我死心塌地地对你唯命是从，帮助你从这里走出去的同时没准还会傻兮兮地为你挡颗子弹。真可惜这种三流爱情剧早就过时了。”

“那么是什么让你放弃了这个想法？”

“你的态度，Erik。没有哪个试图唤起他人同情的人会拥有像你这样惊人的傲慢和令人退避三舍的攻击性。不得不说，作为一名囚犯，你惹人生气的本事的确是首屈一指。”

“所以你的阴谋论暂时无法成立了，真可惜。”

“别转移话题。你还是没有回答我你为什么选中了我。”

“怎么，Charles，”身为囚犯的男人挑起眉，“不相信一见钟情吗？”

如果Erik以为一点与他人不同的待遇就足以让Charles感到飘飘然而自诩特别那他就完全想错了。他的语调中仿佛带着戏谑，但Charles能听出那轻佻的笑意只是浮在表层的虚像，其下由冰冷的金属所构成的猛兽正静静蛰伏在黑暗中。它正在注视着他。

这个男人的本质即是危险本身。

Charles平静地看着屏幕那一端的人道:“除非你有斯德哥尔摩综合征，否则我想我们全无可能，Erik。”

通讯器发出沙沙的叹息声，以Erik·Lehnsherr的个性来说着实过于刻意了——就像他一直说的一样，这个男人就是个戏剧之王（Drama queen)。

“或者让我换个说法，”Charles道，“你到底在计划什么，Erik?”

“我以为一个月的相处足以让你了解我目前只是老实本分地当一名美国政府的囚徒。”Erik略显讽刺地说，“顺便一提，没有经过这个国家的任何形式的审判以及任何一条宪法的许可。”

“别假装你决定这一辈子都在这个五边形的笼子里度过，尤其是当任何人都看得出你想把这个地方捅成漏风的窟窿时。如果你不想越狱的话，那就是你在等待你的同伴把你接出去。”Charles观察着监视屏上的男人的脸部特写，没有错过那一瞬的凝滞。他眯起眼眸。  
“所以我说对了？你在等着你的Professor带领着你忠心耿耿的部下们闯进这里把你救走？你们的信号是什么？一声来自列克星敦的枪响吗？”

无论Charles期待得到的是什么反馈，一个咧出全部牙齿的露齿笑绝对不是其中之一，而在他的设想中，被揭穿阴谋的人所做的更应该是恼羞成怒，而非是让自己看起来像只跃跃欲试的鲨鱼。

“所以问题是这个？”Erik舔了舔他森白的牙，像闻到了血腥味的海洋动物那样盯着他的监视者，“你在担心 **我的** 教授把我从你手上抢走？真可爱，你是在吃醋吗，Charles?”

压根不是这么回事。Charles面无表情地看着监视屏里故意歪曲事实还把那个物主代词念成重音的男人，强忍住切断通讯的冲动——真的吗，堂堂万磁王用这种手段来转移话题？

“我不知道你有没有注意到你的妄想症加重了，Erik。”

“我同意你的指控。因为虽然你们的法律禁止我自证其罪，但我还是能为此举出些例子来。”他的囚犯的声音变得喑哑，被通讯信号的细碎杂音打磨得更为粗砺，令听者的鼓膜发麻。他冷色调的目光变得深幽，几乎像是要隔着层层阻碍和屏幕将Charles钉在椅背上。“我有无限的时间可以用于妄想。我妄想过一次脱逃，我妄想过一场屠杀，我妄想过逆转这颗星球的磁极来让洪水淹没每一寸地表，就像世界诞生之初一样。纽约会沉入水下，自由女神像会被海水侵蚀覆满绿苔，所有人都会知晓窒息究竟是什么样的滋味——上帝灭世用了四十天，而我只需要三天。”

“而我会选你做我的诺亚，Charles。你会在最高的山峰上建造船只，仅仅为那些有资格的人提供庇护，像个真正的圣人那样引领他们在洪水中建造起新的世界——这听起来很美妙。”  
男人顿了一顿。他沉吟了一秒，突然笑了起来。他的笑容是罕见的完全发自内心的愉快，却因而更使人奇异地不寒而栗。

“不，还是算了。这一切都很完美，但如果我忠于欲望而对自己完全诚实的话，我会说我更想把你完完全全地留给我自己。只给我自己。没有殉教的圣人，没有救世主。我会把你锁在我的阁楼上，那将会是间铁铸的阁楼，没有门也没有窗，严丝合缝地嵌在我的宫殿之中，而我是唯一的钥匙。我会来看你，给你提供你想要的一切——你的书，你的茶叶，你的猫或者你的妹妹。但你是我的。永远如此，没有开始也没有尽头。”

你疯了。Charles的双唇微颤，却说不出一个字。他的心脏急促地跳动着，因为那些疯狂到令人眩晕的字句在他的胸腔里挣扎，像一只被人紧紧攥住的小山雀。它是那么小，以至于被那无形而有力的手完完全全包裹于牢笼之中，但它的羽毛从指缝间推挤着向外生长，又痛又痒的地从体内刺痛监视员所感知的一切。他看见灰绿色的眼睛，他看见黑白色的棋盘，他听见话语，从高处落下:我为阿尔法，我为欧米伽；我为始，我为末；我为初，我为终。

他听见自己说:“你不会这么做，Erik。”

“那我会怎么做？”他的囚犯问道。

“你会杀死我，Erik，就像杀死这栋楼里的每一个人一样，”Charles道，“因为我们的原罪。因为我们是人类——我是人类。”

“你是特别的。你永远都是特别的。”他的囚犯回答。

Charles深呼吸了一下。他能感觉到他在颤抖，不是因为恐惧，也不是因为震惊。他希望他是特别的，但他知道他不是。

“没有人是特别的，Erik。你不是特别的，而我也不是。我们所有人所共有且仅有的相同之处只是活着。我们尚未死去。我们的血还未变冷。”

“而当你剖开一位罪人的胸膛时，你会发现他的血和你我一样滚烫。”

他道，然后第一次单方面地切断了通讯。

**TBC.**


	8. [X_45]:Turning Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:有轻微R级描写，自渎情节

**08.[X_45]:Turning Angle**

Charles在黑暗的廉价公寓中醒来。

他睡得并不安稳，或许是因为方才连他自己也记不清晰的模糊梦境，或许是因为卫生间无法拧紧的水龙头滴落在裂开的瓷砖上发出的滴滴答答的声响，又或许是因为靠近街道那一侧车轮碾过沥青地面的摩擦声。初夏时节渗出的薄汗浸透他的被褥，与他身上的衣物黏连在一起，十分不适，但困意让他无暇顾及这些。他半闭着眼发出模糊的呻吟，最后决定将这一切归咎于隔音效果甚微的墙的另一头传来的电视机的嘈杂。他本该就这么再度睡去，陷入另一个不甚安稳的梦境，但他的耳朵却过于灵敏地捕捉到了另一头掺杂噪音的平板无波的晚间新闻的播音腔——

_「目前，有匿名人士声称政府部门一直对外宣称下落不明的激进变种组织领袖暨肯尼迪总统刺杀案最大嫌疑犯万磁王早已在多日前被政府部门捕获并在未经审判的情况下被秘密关押多时。这一来源不明的消息引起了社会各方人士的轰动，而匿名者提供的书面记录让这个说法变得更为可信。目前，有关部门尚未就此事对外做出回应……」_

Charles不知道自己到底听见了什么。他的耳朵嗡嗡发麻，仿佛有人刚刚开着一列火车擦着他的鼻尖驶过给他留下了持续性耳鸣。震惊像夜里的寒霜一样攀附上了他的脊背，让他在这个炎热的夏夜被冷意袭击得蜷起身子——被汗水浸湿的布料在这个时候变得更加令人不适。隔壁的电视声音还在沙沙地持续着，隔着墙壁孜孜不倦地灌进他的耳中，但Charles脑海中只剩下一个念头。

他们知道了。

他们知道了，而明天，以及明天之后的每一天，他的工作无疑都会艰难许多。

*  
Charles比往常更早地抵达了他的办公区域，鉴于他昨晚压根没怎么睡着，起来做点什么显然比不舒服地躺着无所事事要好。但显然有人比他来得更早，还是许多人——许多许多人。  
游行的人群像是潮水那样包裹在五角大楼外围的铁丝网外，鉴于现在是周一早上的凌晨五点，这可是个壮观的景象。Charles注意到国防部内外来来往往的黑色车辆也比以往多得多，以一个周一凌晨不该有的频率。显然，昨天的晚间新闻在社会层面投下的绝不是什么小石子，而是一枚原子弹。

他艰难地挤过游行的人群，只觉得自己快要窒息。但他还记得把自己工作的胸牌摘下，以防自己被当做濒危动物那样被人群闪光灯和无穷无尽的问题层层包围。那些黑色的林肯就没那么幸运了，它们被游行队伍和混杂在人群中举着摄影设备和话筒的记者围追堵截，有的人甚至试图直接趴上车前盖来阻止车辆前行。警卫试图驱赶，但显然深受人手不足的困扰，差点被人潮冲倒——可以理解，毕竟现在还是第一工作日的凌晨，即使是国防部也不可能立马让所有人离开他们的被窝来上班。

“请问万磁王被捕获一事是否属实？”有在高声询问，Charles蹭过他后背时耳朵嗡嗡作响，几乎令他怀疑昨晚那列擦过他鼻尖开过的火车又开了回来，“如果属实，政府该如何为他们的隐瞒辩解？”

“请问万磁王的入狱程序是否合法？是否有违宪法精神？”一个话筒被从窗户的缝隙中塞了进去，然后又被丢出来，差点砸到Charles的鼻梁。

“为什么这样一个恐怖分子未遭处决？美国人民的安全是否还能得到保障？我们是否还能信任政府？”

“国防部是否回应对于新种族的歧视言论？”  
“变种人驱逐法案是否真实存在？”

Charles穿过人群，抬起头时看见横幅和标语在灰蒙的天空下猎猎飞扬，写什么的都有，“Terrorist、Murderer”，“Bring Back JUSTICE”，全是些意料之中的话语，用加粗的黑体字打出来还打了鲜红的叉，触目惊心。一片混乱中一位举着标语的女士正抹着眼泪，在嘈杂中向一位记者讲述她的儿子是怎么在激进变种人手下躺进重症监护室的故事；那名记者一边佯装同情地听着，另一只手打着不耐烦的手势手势指使他的助手去追车，他的助手急匆匆地挤过人群，不知道是踩了谁的脚引起身后一片怒骂。Charles走到人群边缘才发现另一头还有另一只游行队伍，两军对垒似的和这端的队伍泾渭分明地隔出几十米空档，时不时有人从那边警惕地向这头瞥过来。他们的主张也打在高高举起的标语板上，醒目易懂。

**——“FREE MAGNETO.”**

“离他们远点。”一只手从背后拽了Charles一下，险些让他摔倒，Charles回过身才发现是一位穿着标语服上了年纪的陌生男人，看起来受过良好教育并有着一份不错的事业，下巴上还残留着早晨剃须的痕迹。他大概是把Charles当成了游行队伍中的一员，对他点了点头示意:“嘿，注意距离，再走近点你可能会有危险。”

“怎么，他们会冲我丢石子吗？”

Charles本意只是想稍稍缓和下气氛脱身，然而那男人从鼻子里发出了一声轻嗤。他抬起头看向几十米外的队伍时那点友好刹那间无影无踪，取而代之的是眼神中的一点厌恶与疏离:“比那更糟。他们可用不着石头，你知道吧？他们有火球，还有些指甲是刀片，我听说还有个能从嘴里吐酸液的——上帝啊，我提都不想提。”

一股陌生的反胃感从Charles身体内部翻涌而上，那感觉就像是有人往他喉咙里塞了不新鲜的鲈鱼肉。他看着那头的游行队伍——其中一个皮肤长着鳞片的男孩鄙夷地朝他们做了个下流的手势——不动声色地脱开了身侧的人握着他肩膀的手:“呃，是啊。听着，我很想再待会儿，但我真的得去上班了。”

“这么早？”男人看了眼表，略显惊讶地道。  
“紧急情况。”Charles道。那男人理解地点了点头，拍了拍他的肩:“我理解，我儿子在电视台上班，有新闻的时候他经常得三四点爬起来——像昨晚他压根就没回家，估计又睡在电视台了。”

他重又看了Charles一眼。

“他和你差不多年纪。头发颜色和你很像。”

那股强烈的反胃感再度涌来，这次混杂了一些苦涩的滋味和奇怪的负罪感，仿佛那团鲈鱼肉突然长出了刺。Charles吞咽了一下，仿佛这样就能让那块卡在喉咙口的食物滑下食道。他对着男人勉强笑了笑:“是啊，真辛苦——我得走了。真的。”

Charles不想用落荒而逃来形容他从不显眼的侧门逃进五角大楼的举动，但这就是事实。当他走进电梯的那一瞬，他忽然感到无尽的迷茫和疲惫。

他属于人类的躯壳正处于全美国最安全的地方之下，被完美地保护着，不受任何威胁与侵袭；但他知道他的灵魂仍深陷于那些铁丝网外的人群中，被刻骨的仇恨和盲目的狂热覆没，因不属于任何一方而感到窒息与迷失。

而他空无一物的躯体是如此的寒冷。  
但冷不过那些奥斯维辛下的尸骨。他想。也冷不过那些被石块和油漆谋杀的灵魂。

他最后望向身后看了一眼，徐徐合上的门缝间唯有几个鲜红的字猝然撞入他眼中，像过了时节被人揉碎践踏在地上的石榴汁液。

**“NO MORE MUTANTS.”**

*  
“那些人都疯了，”Edward大步流星地走进监控室时显得风尘仆仆，现在他走路的姿势倒有几分陆战队成员的杀伐果断了，“一切简直都乱套了。”

他把怀里的一堆文件摔在桌上，Charles自从开始这份工作后还从未在这里见过十页以上的资料，不由得高高地挑起了一边眉毛以示讶异:“那里面是我想象中的东西吗？”

“如果你指的是长达两百页的关于紧急情况带来的外部压力的屁话和一百页只能去当燃料的应对措施提案的话，是的。”Edward粗暴地翻开一沓纸张，让新鲜滚烫的油墨味随着哗哗作响的翻页声四处飘散，“看在上帝的份上他们在指望什么？我们只有两个人，他们难道指望我们搬进塑料笼子里和Lehnsherr同吃同住二十四小时贴身看守吗？——这还得建立在他没有在一分钟内杀了我们的前提下。”

“关于那个匿名知情人我们有什么线索吗？”Charles叹了口气，“我知道这该归警察或者FBI之类的管，但鉴于他是我工作量激增的源头，我迫不及待地想把他揍一顿了。”

“相信我，我比你更加想。我会埋伏在他家对面的公寓楼上然后用我的老伙计巴雷特打爆那家伙的脑袋，”Edward说这话的表情让人觉得他已经把狙击枪藏在了他的后备箱，就等着一个目标了，“而且我怀疑我已经有候选人名单了——九成可能性，Jensen·Richmond。”

Charles皱起眉:“那个Jensen?在这里工作过然后失去一个膝盖的那个？”

“就是他。”Edward把一份资料从桌子那头滑了过来，Charles用手接住，翻开第一页就顿住了。“除了他之外我想不出谁还能搞到这个。”  
那份档案是Erik的入狱档案，牛皮纸封面被按上了“绝密”的红色印章（考虑到现在的情形Charles竭力不为这其中的讽刺意味笑出声），以书面的形式详尽地记录了Erik入狱的过程和时间。整本资料很薄，图像资料更是少得可怜，只有第一页上贴着一张标准的入狱照。Charles不由得被那张照片吸引住了目光:照片中的Erik比现在头发更短，在冷白色的灯光下泛着金属般的光泽，这让他更加具有罪犯气质。他的眉眼桀骜，眼神中带着赤裸裸的轻蔑和冷漠，薄唇抿成一道锋利的刃口。白色的囚服和塑料质的手铐束缚住了他的身躯与手腕，他看起来对自己被囚的事实漠不关心，但颈项侧裸露突出的青色血管泄露了他隐藏的怒火。Charles注意到他没有像其他囚犯那样拿着写着自己姓名的牌子，几乎不用怎么费力他就能想象出那个男人顽固地拒绝像只待宰的牲畜那样被打上记号的行为。不知怎的，这个想法让Charles情不自禁地弯了下唇角——然后他才惊觉这算得上是对他的职业的背叛行为而感到愧疚。

幸好Edward并没有注意到他的小小失态，他靠着桌沿侧过身看见了那张入狱照，发起感慨:“你肯定猜不到我们为了拍这张照报废了多少摄影设备——十四台，足足十四台照相机就被我们关着的这个混蛋搞坏了，这可是唯一幸存的一张照片。Jensen肯定在资料柜里发现了这个然后拿去卖给那些记者了。”

“可他为什么要这么做？”Charles道，食指无意识地在那张照片光滑的表面上来回抚摸，从囚犯的脸庞滑到衣摆，“我以为所有人都签了那些要命的保密协议。你知道，关于我们敢说出去一个字就雇狙击手打爆我们的脑袋什么的。”

“哦，我猜现在这个措施也不晚。”Edward阴恻恻地道，显然还没放弃埋伏在Jensen公寓对面的想法。但他旋即恢复了常态，疲惫地揉了下鼻梁两侧:“出于仇恨，我猜。Lehnsherr让他吃的苦头在恐惧退去后就转化成了复仇欲，我想他大概是觉得他能说服整个社会用唾沫星子和石子儿压死Lehnsherr吧——没准运气好还能撞到几个和他一样恨变种人入骨到愿意深入五角大楼来暗杀囚犯的人。”

Charles眨了眨眼。

“不得不说，这种行为真是——”

“幼稚，且愚蠢至极。”Edward轻嗤道，“他以为Lehnsherr现在在哪儿？他现在可是在见鬼的五角大楼地下一百米二十四小时地呆着，他连白天和晚上都没法分清，如果说目前世界上有谁最不会受到社会舆论影响的话那就是他了。那混蛋的行为除了给政府增加了一堆不必要的工作量外完全没对他的攻击对象产生任何影响。”

“……但显然也不是全无效果。”Charles从那沓文件纸下抽出了几封信件朝Edward展示了下，用鲜红的记号笔写在信封上的“致美国史上最大的谋杀犯”几个字醒目到刺眼。Charles一点也不想要知道里面是什么内容——希望不是刀片或者硫酸。

“如果这些东西能送到Lehnsherr本人手上我倒不介意他们往里面装多少恶毒的咒骂，”Edward叹了口气从他手上拿走了那沓信，随手抛进了身后的垃圾箱，数量庞大的纸张撞上塑料桶发出一声闷响，“但鉴于禁止任何信息传递的原则，我可不准备替他咽下这份苦果。”

“员工守则第四条第一项。”Charles点了点头，露出了深有同感的表情。

“从今往后我猜我们的工作会更艰难，Charles，锁好门窗，难免有些人打听到你的工作来找你麻烦，或者想贿赂你透点消息。”Edward打开一罐啤酒灌进口中，Charles刚来的时候就听说他要戒酒，原本一直在计划中，不过现在看起来这酒也戒不成了。“不过我们总好过那些变种人——原本风头都已经平息下去了，现在这么一闹，他们的苦日子又该开始了。”

“因为那些游行的人？”

“有他们没他们，都一样，”退役军人耸了耸肩，“我是说这没什么难理解的，不是吗？人们总是会感到恐慌，尤其是当他们发现他们的邻居没准情绪激动时能炸平整个社区，而他的儿子失个恋都可能从眼睛里射出激光把某个倒霉姑娘脑袋烧焦——”

“别把他们说得像定时炸弹和罪犯一样，Edward，因为我确信他们不是。”

Charles第一次失礼地出言打断了他的同僚，而当他开口时他才发现自己的语气是多么冷硬，甚至连他自己都为其中压抑的隐约怒气而错愕。Edward显然也被他向来温和的棕发同事突如其来的出言不逊说愣了，他把啤酒罐放到了桌上，盯着Charles缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
Charles这才反应过来自己做了什么，不由得赧然，赶紧出言挽回:“这不是指责，Edward，我是想说他们只是需要学习控制自己，但如果你了解他们就会发现他们和我们并没有那么大的区别——”

“不，Charles，你说的没错。”出乎Charles意料，Edward并没有将他一时失言放在心上，他摇了摇头，转头看向监视屏。  
“我上过战场，我知道真正的怪物是什么样的。我们关着的这个男人是，而他们大部分都不是。”

他又喝了一口啤酒，两鬓灰白的脸庞上流露出些许苦涩的笑意。  
“而我也是战争造就的怪物之一。”

Charles不知道该说些什么。他见过一些上过战场的人，但他们大多从来不提战争。或许对于生活在这个国家的大多数人而言战场只是一场遥远的传奇故事，而归乡的士兵们是凯旋的勇士，载着满满的荣誉和桂冠归来。但战争没有胜利者，每一个活着的人都是爬过尸山血海才得以苟延残喘。他们没有赢，他们只是没有输，因为输等同于死。

这其中没有传奇，没有待屠的恶龙，甚至没有奖赏，有着只是一场又一场合法的谋杀。

“你或许会觉得我这话说得上虚伪，但我的确能明白那些变种人在经历什么。”Edward注视着啤酒罐，琥珀色的液体在锡罐里轻微的晃动，直到Charles看向他的手才发现是他的手指在颤抖。“我们为国家杀过不计其数的人，每一个在碉堡和壕坑里度过的日夜我们都在想着活着回到这里，但直到最后我们才发现这里是最没有我们容身之地的地方。我从伊拉克回来后的整整半年都在耳鸣，出现幻听，在嘈杂的十字路口我会听见子弹出膛的响声和装甲车轰隆隆开来的声响，我会在大街上突然扑倒身边的人因为我觉得会有手榴弹在十米外炸开。”

“我失眠，头疼，换了数不胜数的心理医生，而政府警惕我们就像警惕尝过血的狮子。电视上每天都在报道退伍兵节节攀高的犯罪率，我的妻子有很长一段时间就听着那样的新闻小心翼翼地看着我，仿佛害怕我突然崩溃或者伤害她。我刚出生的小女儿从来不让我抱，我一接近她她就开始哭，而我知道为什么。越是幼年的生物趋利避害的本能就越是强烈。她闻得出我身上的血味——而我无论换几身衣服，抹多少香皂都没法改变这一点。”

“我将这些说给一位入伍前的朋友听的时候他完全没放在心上。他听得津津有味，还安慰我说他绝不会因此疏远我。比较好笑的是自从他看见我在超市把一个从背后拍我肩膀的收银员的胳膊卸下来之后就再也没联系过我了。人们永远会警惕手上拿枪的人，而变种人唯一的区别是他们不需要再将枪拿在手上。”

他抬起头来看着Charles，那双属于中年男人的平和的灰眼睛中第一次流露出他似曾相识的神情——那是种被压抑许久的嗜血欲望，像饿极了的肉食动物，被多年不得饱腹的饥饿感困扰着，直到那饥饿从内开始蚕食内心。而他上次是在一双冷酷的灰绿色眼睛中看到类似的神情。

“但你猜怎么着，Charles?他们说对了。当他们说我有问题，说我需要治疗，需要隔离的时候，我想用愤怒烧毁一切——我甚至有过端着我的枪把所有否认我曾做的，轻蔑于我的那些人全部杀死的念头。并且那时的我全然不以此为耻。我乐在其中。”

**我乐在其中。**

Charles眼前忽然出现了另一个男人说出这句话时的情形。那个男人有着暗金色的短发和灰绿色的眼眸，说出这字句时缓慢而低沉，仿佛在做一场庄重的宣誓。他站在尸体堆中这么说，晃了晃手掌让那些深深嵌入已然冰冷的躯体的金属撕裂血肉重新回到他的掌控之中，像几只异态的蝶正撕扯着蛹壁破茧而出。而他的囚徒凝视着那些锋利的金属上滴落的血，抹了把飞溅到自己脸上还泛着腥味的粘稠红色，露出了一个残酷的微笑。

“我乐在其中。”

Edward喝完了最后一口啤酒，重复了一遍。他像是要忏悔些什么，又好像只是在对他的新同事陈述简单的事实。Charles不知道该说些什么，这种时候什么话都像是多余的存在，仿佛言语本身成为了一件令人生厌的事物。最终还是Edward低声发出了一声模糊不清的咒骂，然后揉着太阳穴起身推开了门。

“我需要上去抽支烟。”

Charles看着他离开，于是地下沉闷的空气中又只余下了一个人的呼吸声和轻微的电流声。他将目光重新移回桌上那份未收起的入狱记录。

他需要和Erik谈谈。

*  
Charles很少主动打开和Erik的通讯，但当他这么做的时候他期待地绝不是这个——短促的通讯建立的电子音后，属于男人低沉粗砺的喘息伴随着布料无规则的摩擦声充斥了整个监视室狭小阴暗的空间。棕发的年轻监视员先是愣住，在反应过来那是什么之后脸庞无可抑制地变得通红。他条件反射般地看向监视屏，屏幕中的人侧躺在床上，对着墙，神情隐没在阴影中而模糊不清，但同样消失于胯骨部位的右手很难让人说猜不出他在做什么。而Charles也在铺天盖地的羞耻感中刚刚注意到时间——他比平时早到了不止一点，现在才六点一刻——这解释为什么他第一次撞见这一幕。

他的囚犯正在自慰。

Charles很确信Erik完全察觉了自己打开了通讯，因为那个男人的呻吟喘息声毫无廉耻地变得更大了，甚至带上了刻意的引诱。不知羞耻、毫无道德底线的混蛋——Charles内心恶狠狠地想着，但双手却只能无助地攥着椅子扶手。他甚至能想象出那个男人线条凌厉的脸庞上布满晶亮的汗水，闭着双眼让自己沉浸在纾解欲望的过程中却又因他的无措而露出该死的得意洋洋的笑容。天杀的Lehnsherr。他想切断通讯，但又不想被他的混蛋囚犯当成示弱，所以他决定听下去，看他能撑到什么时候。没准这家伙见鬼的早泄呢。Charles阴暗的想。

所以他坐在他的椅子上竭力聚精会神地写着工作日志，一边试图不要写上“工作第四十五天凌晨六点十五分，我的囚犯正在自慰”一边尽全力忍受着通讯器中越来越粗重明显的喘息声和一些乱七八糟的水渍声——说真的那家伙是在舔他的手指吗？他是怎么做到自慰都听起来像是在和某人做爱的？

燥热感从尾椎攀附上Charles的脊背，他忽然觉得这间屋子实在是太热了。肯定是通风系统出了故障。他无视着解开衬衣上面的两颗扣子的冲动，任凭渗出的汗水打湿了贴在他后脊上的衬衣。他绝对没有觉得裤子太紧并且想要解开皮带的欲望——绝对没有。

当喘息声逐渐变得急促然后化为一声高亢的气音并最终停下时，Charles第一次萌生了感谢上帝的念头。如果他对自己诚实的话，他会说再多一秒他都可能会勃起。不，这绝对和Erik·Lehnsherr没有任何关系，换一个脱衣女郎在他耳边喘效果也一样。

他看着镜头里的男人随意的用床单擦了把手，然后抹了把汗湿的头发坐了起来，看起来像是在平复情欲的余韵。他掐准时机不带感情地开口:“我打扰你处理清晨事务了吗，Lehnsherr先生?”

监视屏里男人看向监视仪的方向，表情似笑非笑，坦荡而自然:“实话实说，你的参与只让这个清晨更美好了，Charles。”

他的声音里还残留着发泄过后的沙哑，不知道拨到了Charles那根搭错的神经让他的手指条件反射地颤了一下。一部分的他甚至想着这个男人或许只用声音就能让他勃起甚至高潮——停下。这太可怕了。

“我有时候会想着你的样子操自己的手，”Erik仿佛完全没有意识到自己发言中的问题一样自顾自的开口，“那总是能让我射得更快。你快把我榨干了，Charles。”

“你甚至都没见过我!”  
Charles脸上再度发起烫来，这回他终于没能忍住抛开那些理智冷静的外壳大喊大叫的冲动——这男人真的是因为谋杀和恐怖活动才入狱的吗？他难以置信地想着，按压搓揉着双颊试图使自己平静下来。

“那不意味着我不能想象，”Erik道，他的声音变得更为低沉，仿佛在吟咏某些隐秘而不可告人的诗句，“你的声音很动听，柔软圆润，带着伦敦音，我猜你来自英国，或许在牛津上过学。你会有一双艳丽的唇，像鸽血红那样鲜艳而诱人，却比任何宝石都来得柔软……每一个见过你的人都想要占有它，不是吗？”

他真该去做个情色诗人，或者做个不入流却在寂寞少妇间热销的小说家，一定比恐怖分子来得有前途。Charles大约是早已被冒犯得过了头，在所有愤怒和错愕与羞辱感一同烧完后他居然还能留存下这么些幽默感，连他自己都感到惊奇。而Erik还在用他那足以使独身女人深夜辗转反侧的音色循循善诱般不紧不慢地叙述他的想象。

“我打赌你的眼睛是蓝色……不，你的眼睛只可能是蓝色的——那蓝比青金石更为璀璨，比海洋更为深邃，而你自己都记不清有多少人的爱意就如此溺亡于其中。还有那些眼神，你很清楚那些眼神，那些在深夜酒吧里窥视着你的男人们，那些在阴暗的小巷里倚着墙渴望安慰的女郎们，甚至那些你弯下腰在他们碗里投入一枚硬币的流浪汉们都会对你心生欲念。你为所有人带去一场春梦，但你矜持地保守着最后的贞洁，像一名祭司般高不可攀，等待着最终将要献给的那个人——”

Charles在阻止Erik的喋喋不休上已经颇有经验，所以他的马克杯这次只缺了个角。他等他的囚犯终于学会闭嘴后再开口:“你知道即使你在监狱里我也可以告你妨碍公务和性骚扰的对吧？”

“幸好我已经在监狱里了，而且目前看来是终身监禁，”Erik泰然自若的样子足以让世上最无耻的人都甘拜下风，“而除非他们终于决定绞死我，否则我实在想不出更严重的刑罚了。”

“而我依然可以放弃这份工作，像个正常人一样提交辞职报告，并且不得不在辞职报告里写上恶名昭彰的万磁王居然是个性爱狂魔这件事，”Charles道，“我相信华尔街的每一份报纸都会想要知道细节的。”

“你真是天真到令人同情，亲爱的Charles,”令Charles微讶的是Erik像听到了什么好笑的事一样笑起来，露出了他惯用的那个完全不加以掩饰的残酷笑容，“你真的认为你尊敬的政府知道我对你感兴趣会是什么好事吗？他们只会想着怎么用你来交换好处——你猜如果我告诉他们只要把你给我我就交换给他们情报，他们会怎么做？”

寒意笼罩了Charles，因为他意识到Erik完全正确。如果他真的向政府提出这种不可理喻的条件，他上面一百米处的那些人会毫无疑义地打开饿狼的笼子然后把他投进去。他相信即使Erik在他们眼皮子底下操他——一名完全守法的美国公民，他们也不会眨一下眼睛。

“放心，我不会这么做。”仿佛听见了他在想些什么，Erik懒洋洋地道，“我不会让其他人把你交给我，因为你不是他们的东西。现在不是，将来也永远不会是。”  
他舔了下自己裸露在外的犬牙，像匹真正的狼那样。

“我会让你自己走进我的笼子，然后把自己完完全全地交给我。”

“你可以试试看。”  
Charles让自己听起来不为所动，但他知道自己的手指得死死绞在一起才能不颤抖。Erik的每一次狂妄傲慢的宣言都像是一场对猎物所有权的标记，仿佛他正在他皮肤上咬啮出齿痕，并一遍遍加深印记，直至品尝到血的味道。

“你可以试试看——但我今天不是来满足你被囚禁的可悲雄性自尊或者谈论你过高的睾酮素水平的。你知道外面正在发生什么，Erik。”

“听起来你像是在指责我造成了这一切，Charles。”

“我的确在这么做。我不知道你是怎么做到的，我也并不关心，但我知道是你做的——你马上就要指控我自负了，是吗？但你世上最清楚我在说些什么的人。你在把你的族群卷入一场 **战争** 。”

“Charles,Charles，”Erik发了一声听起来像是遗憾的叹息，“你总是能给我惊喜，但你却总是弄错枪口该指的对象——真正做错了什么的人不是我们，而是他们。我不会说我喜欢战争，但我需要它——我们需要它来向世界证明只要我们愿意，我们永远都会是胜利的那一方。”  
“战争中没有胜利者，Erik。”  
“所以你现在是要拿你可悲的人类同事Davis先生举例子了吗？”Erik挑了下眉，“但别忘了刚刚正是你自己站在了我们这一边，完美地纠正了Davis先生的不恰当言辞。”

“他不是有意那么说的，”Charles皱起了眉，“他对你们没有敌意，你知道这一点。”

“但他同样也没有理解，他永远无法理解我们，而他也已然太老而疲倦于去了解了。他并没有站在我们这一侧，他只是退出了战争，像跛了腿的老罗威纳一样夹着尾巴移到了角落罢了。”Erik并没有费心去掩饰他眼神中对那位上了年纪的退役兵的怜悯与轻蔑，“但你，Charles，你真应该看看自己刚刚反驳他的样子，你像柄出鞘的好刀一样闪闪发亮，如此真挚而激烈，但对待你的敌人却又是如此的冷酷，完美得让我想吻遍你全身——我就知道你那柔软愚蠢的天真下还藏着什么。”

不过请别理解错我的意思，他的囚犯紧接着笑道，带着蓬勃的野心和欲望与些许隐藏在冰冷目光下的狂热隔着层层阻隔望进监视者在暗室内剔透的蓝眼睛。

“你的仁慈和你的冷酷对我而言一样迷人。”

Charles不知道他还能再说些什么，他经历过很多次无言的场景，大多数时候就像刚才的他与Edward，因为堆砌的过往与偶尔触及的隐伤而相顾无言。就像行经墓地，纵使不相识也会不自觉放轻步履，只埋下的沉重早已太多。  
但Erik·Lehnsherr不同。他的王国不存在墓碑，只有荣耀和死亡。光荣赴死者自有人铭记，被他屠戮者连尸骨也不配留存在他的国境之内。而今他坐在囚室之中却像是骑在他的爱马背上君临城下，当他抬起剑尖时，言语同样多余。

“你就那么恨人类吗？”他最终轻声说道，“恨到不惜将整个世界卷入战火？”  
Charles不知道那是不是他的错觉，但当Erik再次直视着监视屏后的他的方向时，他觉得那眼神滤去了那些言语中的讽刺不屑，而转为某种更深邃的他无法读懂的沉淀。但那感觉是如此的转瞬即逝，像流水那样飞快地从指隙间流走，快得像个错觉。眨眼间，他又是那擅长于唇枪舌战高谈阔论的革命家了。

“不。我恨很多人，Charles，但我并不恨人类。我们与他们之间的差异是源于基因内的阶级差异，就像食物链。你认为狮子会恨绵羊吗？赤狐会恨家禽吗？现代的高等智人——那些人类会去恨早已灭绝上万年的尼安德特人吗？”

“或许千百年后进化会淘汰人类的基因，或许到那个时候这片土地上皆是你的同族，”Charles道，“但那取决于自然，而非你。”

这回Erik没有再回答他。他只是侧身坐着，仿佛在聆听遥远处隐约传来的由远及近的滚滚雷声。

他最终道。  
“暴风雨就要来了，Charles。”

Charles知道这一点。他能嗅到空气中弥漫的湿润厚重的水汽和动物们的躁动不安。海岸线正在随着潮汐逐渐上升，一切早已有了动荡的预兆。他不知道自己是否能在这场即将到来的暴风雨中做出正确的选择。或许他也从来没有选择的余地。

“但在那之前，”Erik转了转他的手腕，像在要求一份不加炖豆子的晚餐那样漫不经心地开口，“麻烦请为我送几张纸巾来——我想有几滴精液留在我的食指缝里了。”

**TBC.**


	9. [X_57]:The Psychologist

**09.[X_57]:The Psychologist**

在Charles于五角大楼工作的第五十七天，他搬出了他居住多月的廉价公寓。他的家当很少，除了他惯用的打字机和书外他只带上了少量衣物和一罐轻微受潮的锡兰红茶。与他一同搬出来的还有这栋楼的其他十五位租客，原因是房东Pryde太太终于打算卖掉这栋公寓，移居去别的地方生活。

“我想我大概会去明尼苏达或者加利福尼亚，我表妹就住在加州，不过未来的事谁说的准呢，或许我会去加拿大——希望我的腰经受得住那里的冷风!” Charles与她告别时她这么半开玩笑地宽慰他，但Charles知道她说的不是真的。她的表妹早在几年前过世，家人也早已不在身边，她离开这里唯一的原因是近日愈演愈烈的反变种人活动——Charles也是近日才知道这一点。尽管很微弱，但已足以成为那些人在外头泼红漆的理由。

“否则你以为我端给你的茶为什么总是热的？” Pryde太太本人倒是还有跟Charles打趣的心思，但Charles知道她只是不想让他太过担心:“好啦，年轻人，时局真的不妙时我知道什么时候该离开这个国家——我都从那些纳粹横行的日子里活过来了，我还熬不过今天吗？”

如果你还在担心的话那肯定是你没听过我不小心把房子租给了一个纳粹的故事，老夫人说的煞有介事，我用一把灯罩打得他屁滚尿流!

Charles被逗笑了，也决心不把气氛弄得那么伤感。他拖着边角磨损的皮箱和老夫人挥手告别，心脏却随着门阶前变小的身影和那身影后未干的油漆而沉甸甸地下坠。

——离开了这个国家您又能去哪儿呢？

他终究没有将这句话说出口。

新的住房不是问题，至少在国防部用匿名账户支付给他第一个月的薪水后就不再是了。Charles换了一栋离他的工作地点更近环境也更好的房子，但这并不妨碍他在离开前最后一次坐在他的廉价公寓附近最常去的餐厅里最后用一次早餐。 他坐在餐厅里读着报纸，头版照片上刺目的游行标语和恐吓性的粗体标题让他蹙起了眉头，他最中意的奶酪羊肚馅饼和煎蛋第一次令他食之无味。

他每每看向那些油墨印刷的字体眼前总会情不自禁地现出某个有着高颧骨的犹太囚犯的冷峻面容，伴随着他在狱中仍然趾高气扬的“我告诉过你了”。

“轮不到你教训我。” Charles烦躁地小声咕哝着，啪得合上了报纸——他最不需要的事就是被已经占据了他每天所有工作时间的Erik·Lehnsherr毁了一个尚可的清晨——然后他才惊觉一位看起来有些眼熟的服务生小姐正端着咖啡壶站在他桌边，显然正因为他怪异地自言自语而红着脸迷惑不解。

“十分抱歉，”Charles清咳了一下来掩饰自己的尴尬，“我只是在想些事情……能麻烦你帮我倒杯咖啡吗，Gabrielle?” 他用余光扫了眼女服务员的胸牌叫出了她的名字，那位有着棕红色发和深色眼眸的服务生脸更红了。

她温顺地帮他倒好了咖啡，将自己躬身时落下的碎发撩到后颈，出乎Charles意料地向他开口询问:“要搬走了吗？” Charles愣了一下，才反应过来自己脚边还放了一个行李箱。他端起咖啡啜了一口，礼貌地微笑着回应:“是的，换了份新工作，想住得更近些。” 那女孩哦了一声，就安静地退开了。Charles注意到她在擦拭别的桌子的时候一直在往他这里看，不由得失笑。他看向桌上的花的时候终于想起来为何觉得她眼熟了——他搬来的第一天来这家餐厅问过路，当时的她就正在整理桌上的插花。那时的他似乎还模糊地想过和她发展些什么，但那些如今想起都像是恍然隔世。

他用完早餐准备离开时Gabrielle再度凑了过来，她说他不介意的话可以带走桌上花瓶里的那束花，权当留念了。“反正也不新鲜了，今天下午就该换了。”她这么说道，而Charles也明智地没有拆穿那束漂亮的紫色鸢尾还沾着露水，明艳得足以让美国所有花商对她的评价提出控诉。

他走的时候还是带走了那束鸢尾，彬彬有礼地和正在前台记账单的Gabrielle告了别，假装没有看见她的欲言又止。他已然明白有些话不说出口才是最好的道理。

等走出几十米后Charles检查那鸢尾时才发现其中夹着的写着电话号码的手写字条，笔迹是年轻女性仓促又娟秀的手笔，蓝墨水被花上的水渍晕开一角，像极了朦胧的少女心事。

Charles觉得好笑又感动，换做半年前他或许有很大几率会接受对方的示爱，但如今他的内心却生不出一丝波澜。他摇了摇头，将纸条随意地放在口袋中。

他尽力不去想另一个人，但那双灰绿色的眼眸像夜晚的魅影那样紧紧附着在他的脑海之中。他想起他的囚徒眼眸中燃烧的火焰，想起他如刀锋般冷冷的言辞，而仅仅只是想到那座牢笼中囚禁着的那个人的分毫就足以让他为之颤栗——Charles猛地顿住了前进的步伐。

无论他如何否认，Erik·Lehnsherr都彻头彻尾地改变了他。他假装自己像对待任何一名普通的囚犯那样对他的一切都淡然处之，对他漠不关心，对他的那些诱导性的言语全然无视，但只有他自己知道他的心无时无刻不在渴求着屈服——他甚至意识到他内心最深处压抑的黑暗正渴望着Erik能挣脱牢狱，迫使他真正地臣服而使他免于面对自己真实欲望。

直到Charles缓过神来他才发现自己已经无意识地攥下了一朵鸢尾。他松开手，那朵浅紫色的花轻飘飘地落在地上，和湿漉的泥泞地面融为一体。 他苦笑起来。 当你的心脏被世上最锋利的剑钉在十字架上时，你怎么还能注意得到那些花朵抚过瓣膜时轻微感触？

*

Charles抱着花来到他的办公场所，推开门时却愣了一下。门内Edward正在与一位背对着他的金发女士交谈，那身雪白的职业套装在一片暗色缺乏光线的地下监控室内着实扎眼，像是钻石被打磨得过亮的多层切割面那样狠狠晃了一把Charles的眼睛。

“Edward。”Charles出声先与自己的同僚打了个招呼，又转向那位金发女性，“请问您是……？”

“Emma·Frost。”没等Edward开口介绍那位白衣女性就先做了自我介绍，她的声线冷冷清清的，那张被精心修饰过的美艳容颜和她的服装与名字一样让人想起霜雪。

她朝Charles伸出手，审视的目光在细金丝边眼镜后面那双不含私人感情的冰蓝色眼眸中一闪而过:“马萨诸塞州克拉克大学的客座讲师兼心理学顾问，Davis先生刚刚已经为我介绍过您了。很高兴认识您，Xavier先生，您的工作完成得很出色。”

Charles不动声色地和她握了握手，心里却因她话语中隐藏的深意而蹙起了眉——她也是为Erik而来的。问题是政府为何要在这个节骨眼上派她来。一个心理学家，说真的？他不认为现在是记录Erik·Lehnsherr犯罪人生的心路历程然后把他归档进海因兹·沃纳学院的教案里的好时机，鉴于这份档案很可能会继续增厚。

“Frost小姐是被政府派来对我们的监管对象做一些观察性研究的，”Edward道，“他们认为她的研究将会有利于与监管对象的交涉和谈判。”

“我以为来自外界的任何形式的交流或信息传递都是不被允许的，包括问答和访谈。”Charles对他的同事挑起眉道，然后侧过身朝Emma·Frost稍颔了下首:“无意冒犯。”

“没有关系，”Frost抬起一只手示意无妨，但Charles看得出她是个不惯于被冒犯的女人，“我已经与Davis先生说明过了，我不会与你们的监管对象进行任何形式上的交流，我只需要再可容许的范围内最大限度地接近被观察对象然后研究他的行为模式并进行分析就行了。”

Charles尽可能地忽略那句冷冰冰的“被观察对象”所带来的不适看向Edward:“最大可容许范围是？” “监管对象所处空间的隔离玻璃外侧。”Edward向Frost示意了一下监控室左侧的窄门，“从那条楼梯下去就是，记住不要有任何异常行为，包括唇语，手势动作，和书写行为——至于语言交流是不可能的，玻璃隔音。我们这里监控室可以观测到任何异常情况。”

“很好。”Frost点了点头就朝楼梯走去，利落的白色女式西服把她的身材裹出曼妙却冷冽的曲线。Charles注视着她的背影，莫名的熟悉感却再次涌上脑海:“需要我们为你做什么吗？”

“一把绝对干净的椅子就好，甜心。”

金发的心理学家头也没回。

Frost刚离开，Edward就坐进了座椅中摩挲了一下自己的胡茬，Charles已经发现这是他心烦意乱时的表现了:“一堆文件报告和一个心理学家，哈——我从来就没喜欢过心理学家，在军队的那些心理专家的审讯训练简直是噩梦。”

而Charles此时正看着监视屏。监视屏中的金发女性拖过角落里的一把椅子在五边形的玻璃牢笼上方坐了下来，姿势优雅地将双腿交叠开始俯身审视起玻璃下方的囚犯，不知情的人光看她的神情大抵会以为底下藏了只早已灭绝的基奈山狼。他们的囚犯只要一抬头就能看见她，但他似乎完全无视了近在咫尺的观察者，偶尔目光相触也只是没什么感情的漠然移开。

“你认为这可行吗？心理学分析来撬开Er……Lehnsherr的嘴？” Charles把那个过于亲密的称呼咽回去时感到了如鲠在喉般的刺痛，好在Edward把注意力放在了他的询问上。

他耸了耸肩:“再苛刻的封闭心理拷问对Lehnsherr这样的人都会失效，我所经历过的那些训练他只会以更加严酷的方式体验过，我不认为让一位火辣的女士坐在那儿隔着玻璃和他大眼瞪小眼会发生什么奇迹。”

他看了眼Charles放在桌上的花揶揄道:“当然，没准能擦出什么爱情火花呢。”

Charles笑了笑，没有回应。 嫉妒是种奇怪的情绪，至少它造访时就和爱恨一样来势汹汹却又比爱恨更难以诉诸于口。Charles看着屏幕里的两人，缓缓将手指如梳理一只猫的毛发般梳过鸢尾柔软的花瓣。他很少拒绝承认自己的欲望，但他拒绝承认他对于Frost和Erik只用隔着玻璃就能看到彼此产生了奇怪的抵触。

他不得不将注意力转移到别的方面。他一向也擅长于此——用工作和思考转移注意力。 Frost的来访有理有据，在这个时点却难免也让人嗅到些风雨欲来般的不可言说。但他知道那内心那点古怪的异样并非由此而生。Frost注视他的神情仿佛冷淡平静地如同看其他任何陌生的人，但他敏锐地察觉到其下还藏着点别的——就像是她曾在咖啡馆或者是别的再寻常不过的场合曾撞见过他似的。

Charles不认为像Frost这样的人会轻易被他遗忘，因此他很确信至少在自己的印象中他从未见过她。他眯起眼眸看着屏幕里静止如石膏雕塑的金发女性，用指节抵着下唇发出了沉思中模糊的一声唔。

毫无缘由地，他再度想起Erik的话。

暴风雨就要来了。

*

Frost离开时就和她来时一样干脆利落，那本皮革封皮笔记本被她紧紧夹在腋下，Charles瞥了眼它镀金的外壳，好奇起里面到底记录了些什么。金发的心理学家显然不打算给他们这个机会，她只是伸出手，像来时一样与Charles和Edward分别握了握。

与Charles交握时她花费了更长些的时间。她先是注视着他，又短暂地将目光移到了桌上的花上——Charles暂时把它移入了一个空笔筒，算是为这间暗色的屋子增光添彩。

“你有个很不错的女朋友。”

“女性朋友。”Charles简短地纠正了她，对她礼貌地微笑了下。

“我的错。”白衣女性扶了下眼镜，不知是不是Charles的错觉，各类电子仪器的噪音在她说到接下来的话时变响了，“原谅我，Xavier先生，我有个苛刻的上司，他曾经时常为伴侣的不配合而情绪焦躁，因而我强烈建议不要放过任何您认为合适的人。温柔体贴总是比什么都重要，不是吗？”

“感谢您的建议，我会考虑的。” Charles彬彬有礼地回应，为她推开了门，做了个请的手势。他身后的扩音器和广播台突然发出几声短促的爆破音，他能听见Edward一边发出牙疼般的倒抽冷气声一边敲打着它们试图修理的声音。

“您真贴心。那么再见了，Xavier先生。”

Frost撩起颈边的碎发，对他嫣然一笑，留下一句意味深长的话语才转身款款离去:

“我相信那用不了很久。”

Charles看着那笑容消失在合起的电梯门后才转身回到了监控室。Edward正在检查电源线路以便确认那些莫名其妙的杂音来源，但只听得啪一声轻响，那些杂音便就此消失了。整间屋子重归平静。

Edward盯着电路板看了三秒，转头又和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿才喃喃道:“这可真是见鬼了。”

Charles抱着双臂倚在墙上，将目光投向那个沉寂的通讯钮，漫不经心地附和道:“是啊，真是见鬼。”

唯一的区别是他知道见鬼的到底是谁。

*

“这很幼稚，Erik。”

“我不明白你在说什么，长官。”

“装模作样对我没有用Erik，我知道那是你，”Charles正在收拾桌上的文件，现在快到下班时间了，Edward今天一天都埋头在文件堆里压根没出过门，直到现在他的监管对象才找到机会要求通话，“我也顺便解开了为什么你总能听见我们的对话之谜——电磁波，对吗？所有人都太关注于你能够控制金属，却忽略了你能力的本质——制造磁场，这才是你能力最原始的运用。”

他等待着Erik的回应，一句装模作样的夸赞或者一句精妙的讽刺，但这回对面却久久没有回应，只有不规律的电流音伴随着起伏的呼吸声回荡。Charles率先注意到了他的囚犯的异常:“……Erik?”

“她是谁？”

“什么？”Charles愣了一下，显然因为话题转变得过快而无法反应过来。

“那个送你花的女人。”

“一个不太熟的朋友，没有别的。”Charles警觉起来，Erik正在试图套取一个名字的行为让他的大脑飞速的运作起来，他甚至开始猜疑那位无比符合他审美的女服务员是不是什么兄弟会精心安排的接头人，“你问这个做什么？”

他的囚犯笑了起来，那比以往混了更多杂音的笑声不像他曾经发出过的任何笑声，其中没有任何的傲慢或嘲讽，甚至都没有谈论起人类时坦荡炽烈的怒火——那其中有的只是一种漆黑阴郁的事物，私密而粘稠，仿佛一座宫殿的主人在狂怒中抓住了一名试图窃取他最珍贵的宝物的窃贼。

“是吗？她没有和你住在同一件屋子里，睡在同一张床上？她没有和你一起对着见鬼的基督耶稣和他的仆人发誓你们将彼此爱护永不分离？她没有像一个罪恶阴险的盗贼试图用一枚小小的指环把你从我这儿偷走？”

Charles在震惊中做了个急促的深呼吸。

“不，她没有——Gabrielle是个好人，一个无辜的好人。而我也不属于你，Erik。”

“所以她的名字是Gabrielle，”Erik道，他的声音缓慢而轻柔，“天使*配圣人，多么完美的组合。”

他顿了顿又道。

“我有告诉过你我很擅长猎杀天使吗，Charles?”

“别，”Charles道，想到那位无辜的女孩会因他而死的巨大恐慌震慑住了他，他确信当Erik真正想杀某个人时他被关在一个五边形笼子里与否并不重要，“我发誓我们之间什么都没有——她什么都没做，Erik,你不能对她——”

“你现在是在为她求情吗？”Erik的声音平静得令人毛骨悚然。

Charles发现自己说错话了，并且无数惨痛教训告诉他与恐怖分子谈条件绝不是什么明智的选择，但本能让他继续说了下去；他听起来几乎像是在恳求:“我不知道你误解了什么或者什么是你的谋杀动机，但如果说这是谁的错的话那是我的而非她的，我可以道歉，Erik，为了任何你认为我做错的——”

“我不需要你的歉意，Charles。”他的囚犯的声音从未如此冰冷彻骨过，“我需要你的诚意。我需要一个你不会像个轻率的荡妇那样被任何人偷走的承诺。”

Charles安静了一瞬，像是在思考他话中的含义。 “你想要我做什么?”

“你知道我想要听什么，Charles。我说的很明白，而你一直很聪明。说点我想听的，做个乖孩子——鉴于你今天一直在惹我生气，我希望你至少能好好表现一次。”

Charles知道Erik是对的。他的确知道他想听什么。但即使是将那句话说出口的念头都让他双颊发烫。他把脸庞埋进了双手里发出了一声挫败的呜咽。

“你说过你不喜欢违心话的。”

“我是不喜欢，”他的囚犯仿佛已经知道了他的选择，声音平稳，“但我现在很生气，Charles。与其继续听你惹恼我，我宁愿你说些动听的谎言——至少它们悦耳。”

棕发的监视员看着屏幕中的男人面无表情的脸庞咽了口口水。他会做这个，他能做到，无非是一句轻巧的谎言，他这辈子又不是从未说过谎的道德楷模。

他张了张口，声音却低若蚊呐。

“我听不见。”Erik道，“说响一点，Charles。”

“……我是你的。”

Charles低声重复。

他侧过了脸不去看屏幕，心中尚存的唯一一丝冷静在庆幸至少Erik看不见他发热的脸颊。他甚至不知道自己心底地那股复杂的羞愧感和背叛感混杂的感情到底因什么而生。

“很好，Charles，”他能听见Erik带着真正被取悦后的愉快的音色，“现在你可以为你的天使祈祷了——但如果她或者任何人想要尝试从我这里偷走些什么，我发誓她们会付出代价的。”

“那么晚安了，我亲爱的长官。”

他的囚犯切断了通讯，而Charles仍旧愣在桌前，良久后他才呻吟一声倒在了椅子中。当他伸手触上自己的脸颊时他仿佛还能感到皮肤上残留的余热，甚至使指尖都烫伤般地刺痛起来。

他不明白为什么Erik要表现得这一切像是真的一样，表现得像是他真的在乎一个看守他的普通人类，表现得像是在嫉妒——像是他真的深爱着他一样。这感觉很糟，像是你被强行赋予了一份你注定要失去的礼物。 但Charles清楚他只是把他当做一个消遣的猎物，像猫科动物拨弄毛线球或者仓鼠那样玩弄着他。他不能也不会把他说过的话当真，尤其是当他清晰地意识到Erik·Lehnsherr一旦脱离牢笼就会眼睛都不眨一下地将他与他的种族置于死地——然而早在他察觉他说出那句话时感到的并不是恐惧与被威胁感时，他就明白他已经无可救药地陷得太深了。

在那些字句脱口而出时，他感到的除深切的渴求与至高无上的满足外，别无他物。

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*Gabrielle是天使Gabriel（加百列）的女体写法


	10. [X_61]:Shower Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:本章NC-17注意，含有大量dirtytalk以及自渎情节，但并无插入式性爱描写

**10.[X_61]:Shower Experience**

“啊，我的老天，我都快忘了，”一开始当Edward开口说出的那句话的时候，Charles并没有将它放在心上，“今天是规定的洗浴日。”

“那是什么？”Charles一边检查着自己是否有拼写错误一边心不在焉地回应，“强迫所有人把自己洗得里外都充满马鞭草香皂的味道才能来上班的日子吗？还是提前半小时下班好让所有人回去舒舒服服泡个澡的日子？”

Edward像是被逗乐那样扬起眉毛:“不是我们，Charles，是我们的监管对象。”

Charles转过头看着他，花了点时间消化他所说的话:“……所以他们还为囚犯建造了浴室？”

“后来补建的，从Lehnsherr那里有一闪隐蔽的小门能到达浴室，说白了就是装着花洒和一面玻璃的空屋子，”Edward道，“那扇门两个月开一次，今天就是那六十天里该有的一次。”

Charles看得出他还有话没说完:“所以……？”

他的灰发同事揉了揉鼻梁两侧，深深叹了口气:“但那个地方是个监控死角，需要有人下去监视着他以防万一。以前都是我来干这活儿的，但……唔。这话说出来有点难以启齿，但Jensen那件事之后一想到要和他在密闭空间里待上半个小时我就浑身难受，Charles。”

Charles隐约猜出了他接下来要说的话。

“他似乎对你没什么敌意，你的工作也完成的很出色，我想我可以信任你。能帮我在下面好好看着他吗，Charles?”Edward观察着Charles的神情，“当然，如果你真的为难我也能理解……”

不，你并不理解我在为难些什么。Charles苦涩地想。但拒绝他这位早已饱经沧桑的同事又显得太过残忍了，无论如何，他相信在忍受了Erik两个月之后他不会介意多忍受半个小时的:“我相信我还是足以胜任这份工作的，Edward——只要能帮上你的忙。”

“谢谢，”他的同事起身拍了拍他的肩膀，呼出一口气，“我真的不知道没有你我该怎么办，Charles。”

Charles对他露出一个微笑，尽量不去想在一间没有监控的密闭屋子内监视Erik·Lehnsherr洗澡意味着什么。

而那时的他也完全不知道这意味着什么。

*  
当Charles沿着狭窄的楼梯往下走时，他正惊奇于这座地下监狱还有这样的通道，足以从那间看似无奇的监控室绕到这间所谓的淋浴间。他撑着墙向下走，皮鞋厚实的鞋跟敲打着混凝土地面发出的脆响回荡在低矮的密闭空间内。大约走了一层楼的高度，他的面前出现了一扇门。Charles想象着门后的空间，做了个深呼吸后推开了门。

正如Edward所说，门后有一间不超过二十平米的空屋子，一只花洒和一扇挡在他与花洒之间的封闭透明玻璃。  
当然，还有早已等候多时的Erik·Lehnsherr。

Charles在走近玻璃时突然意识到这是他第一次亲眼见到Erik，不是在报纸的黑白头版上，不是在印刷粗糙的档案照片里，不是在充斥着噪点的监控画面里，而是面对面地，亲眼见到Erik本人。这个念头让他全身颤栗起来。他的囚犯正赤足站在那面玻璃之后的瓷砖地上，白色的囚服尚还裹在他的身上，只是领口被稍稍敞开，露出了锋利瘦削的锁骨线条。他看起来和那些图片记录里描绘得别无二致，只是看起来更加鲜活，如同在观看一张色彩饱和度更高的图片，也更加真实——真实到恍若一个臆想而出的梦境。

而此时这个梦境本身正紧紧盯着最终在距离玻璃两米处停下的Charles。他灰绿色的眼眸像极北雪地里那些因为暴风雪被饿了三天的狼一样死死看着Charles，仿佛想要将他连皮带骨一口吞下那样饥渴。如果不是手上扣着的那道末端链接在墙上的塑料镣铐阻碍了他的动作，他像是会直接打碎那面玻璃然后踩着一地玻璃碎片走过来把Charles按在墙上狠狠操他。

“你比我能想象出的任何幻想还要完美。”Erik因渴望而沙哑的声音隔着玻璃传来，微微发闷，“过来，让我好好看看你，Charles。”

那声音就像是有魔力那样蛊惑着Charles下意识地往前走了两步，直到他发觉自己在做什么才猛地停下。  
“别对我玩你的那套把戏，Erik,”Charles咬着下唇恼火地开口，“我来这儿是为了履行职责，而不是被你玩弄的。”

Erik偏着头看着他，咧开一个充满血腥味的笑容。  
“谨慎用词，长官；否则我很确信我会让你明白什么是真正的玩弄——我会把你弄得一塌糊涂，裹在皱巴巴的床单里，像个被玩坏的玩偶那样除了我的床上哪儿也去不了。我喜欢看你一团糟的样子。”

“闭嘴，你这个性瘾混蛋。”  
Charles恶狠狠地瞪着玻璃之后的人。他的余光扫到了自己手边的墙上控制花洒的按钮，一个报复般的念头油然而生——他突然毫无预警地将它按了下去，看着兜头的水把他的囚犯浇了个透心凉的景象稍微有让他感到了些许快意:“现在，我宣布你可以开始脱衣服了，Lehnsherr。”

Erik倒没有丝毫狼狈的模样，即使他仅有的这身衣物被水猝不及防地浇得湿透而沉甸甸地贴覆在皮肤上，那头暗金色的短发湿漉漉地垂在额前使他看起来像是淋了场雨的流浪汉，他依旧从容镇定到可恶。

“看起来您更喜欢湿透了的脱衣舞表演，”他盯着Charles扯了扯嘴角，“那么长官，如您所愿。”

Charles很快就后悔起自己自己按下了那个按钮。

当Erik说脱衣舞表演的时候，他没有任何作假的成分——事实上，他简直像是那些高级俱乐部能背着手给你调出一杯鸡尾酒顺便展示人鱼线的脱衣舞男一样，仿佛打定主要要让Charles被引诱得心甘情愿躺下来给他操。他修长有力的手指先是划到敞开的衣领口，在锁骨的部位打着转，然后慢慢下滑解开第二颗扣子，接着是第三颗。水流还在从花洒里淅淅沥沥地往下流，打湿他暗金色的发后流过Erik凌厉如刀削的下颌线条和裸露在外的颈项，在锁骨处积蓄成浅浅的洼地。皮肤的肉色从被浸湿的布料后透出，显出Erik充满爆发力的肌肉轮廓和胸口褐色的乳头形状，Charles难以避免地在双颊发热中注意到贴身的衣料同样勾勒出了这个男人极其夸张的下体轮廓，他不得不用力咬住下唇才能强迫自己移开视线。

现在Erik已经把他的囚衣完全解开了。他以一种缓慢到不必要的速度将它脱下后随意丢在地上，吸收满水分的沉甸衣物落在地上发出清脆的一声，像某种颇具力度的宣言那样让监视者心跳随着那音色骤然停顿了一拍。

“哈，”Erik观察着他的反应，咧了咧唇角，“喜欢你看到的吗，长官？”

他现在上身完全赤裸了，唯一的装饰是手腕间哗啦作响的透明手铐。长达数月的牢狱生活完全没有磨灭他身上的原始魅力，他的身形依旧矫健颀长，流水冲刷过他的躯体就像冲刷过一尊完美的希腊大理石塑像，Charles不禁想到当年罗马城外那些被风雨浸透的雕像大约也比不过他眼前所看到的——这个男人随意地伸手将一绺黏在额前的金发抹到脑后的动作性感到难以置信。

但与此同时他也注意到了他身上那些伤痕。有些颜色已然变浅，在水流下泛白，而有些即使有些年头也足以使人看出当时的凶险——他甚至看到了几个弹孔。有一道伤从他的右肩一直延伸到左腹，结痂的部分还未完全褪去，仿佛只要再深几寸就能将他整个人劈成两半。一种莫名的情绪狠狠地揪住了Charles，几乎让他的心脏疼痛起来。那股冲动几乎是在迫使他去亲手抚摸眼前的这具躯体，这些伤痕，想要发誓自己绝不会再让他受伤——他勉强将这些压下，但他大概没能控制好喉头的那几声哽咽，大约还有几句喃喃自语般模糊的对不起。

他甚至不知道自己是在为了什么道歉。

Erik明显捕捉到了他情绪的变化，他看着Charles的神情忽然褪去了那些戏谑和恶劣，转而变为某种混合着惊讶与爱怜的神情。他向前走了一步，仿佛像是要伸手去触摸Charles，但却只是抵上了玻璃冰凉光滑的平面。  
“你令我惊奇，Charles，”Erik凝视着他，像是硬生生从喉咙口压抑下了一声漫长的叹息，“你总是这样，无论对待敌人或者朋友都是如此——似乎只要我们略微展露伤痕就能无条件地从你这里掠夺走任何东西。你的身体，你的心，你的爱。”

“你压根不知道你在对我做什么，对吧？”

他伸手下去从胯骨上扯开了松紧带，白色的长裤顺着他的大腿滑了下去，落进水里溅起一片水花。现在他是完完全全赤身裸体地将自己展示在Charles面前了。Charles看着他，好一段时间大脑一片空白，完全无法思考——不是因为Erik的话语，甚至也不是因为他没有穿内裤这个目前无关紧要的事实，而是他胯下那根大约有九英寸的粗长玩意正在对着他高高翘着，因极度兴奋而肿胀发红。

“看看你对我做的事，Charles,”Erik喘息着贴近玻璃，“看到你走进这间屋子的第一眼我就勃起了。而你的那些话——你让我下面硬得发疼，Charles。”

“是你造成了这一切，现在你要对此负责。”

Charles眼睁睁地看着他的囚犯用左手撑着玻璃，右手修长有力的手指就那样在水流中环上他受过割礼的阴茎，灵活地在他面前抚慰起自己来。冲击性的画面使他像是被某种魔咒死死钉在了原地，耳边只余下因震惊而残留的嗡鸣声与Erik压抑低沉的喘息。他在监控里听到过一次，但那些因电流传输而失真的声音与亲眼所见完全不能比拟，一股酥麻感爆炸般地在他的尾椎炸开，伴随着迅速蔓延至全身的热量。他在能够移动的第一瞬间就猛得转过身将自己的前额贴向墙面，冰凉的石墙令他一个激灵，仿佛被同时浸泡在了岩浆与冰水中。

他不能转过去。他不能放纵他的囚徒亵渎式的享乐。Charles这么反复告诫自己，但Erik的喘息和话语就像毒药那样渗入他的鼓膜:“你更喜欢背对着我，是吗？后入式，这是你喜欢的吗，Charles？”

闭嘴。Charles闭着眼在心底咬牙。水蒸汽随着水温升高从玻璃的缝隙溢出，将那温热湿漉的感觉覆上他的皮肤。他感觉自己的衬衫被打湿了，被水汽与他不断渗出的汗水——某种不满足感与他体内的燥热一同生出，Charles竭力无视了那种感觉。

“你有一个好屁股，Charles，尤其是它被你的制服裤紧紧包裹着高翘着的时候，看起来就好像是在等着谁来操它，”Erik的喘息变得更加急促了，Charles能感觉到他贪婪狂热的视线一寸寸逡巡在他的后背上，从脊骨下滑到被皮带束缚的后腰，再到画出一道柔软弧度的臀部，让他体内发热，“你有想象过吗？我会怎样撕掉你那层劣质的制服裤，然后掰开它狠狠操进去？我会在你那漂亮的屁股上留下痕迹，我发誓，我会一边打它一边上你，让它发烫发红，直到你哭泣着向我求饶——我也许会放过你，也许不会，但你接下来的一周每次坐下时都会在疼痛与快乐中想起我。”

Charles不想被他的话语所诱导，但他情不自禁地去想象了那个场景，这让他的双腿发软打颤，险些跪倒在地上。他感觉到裤子发紧，只要一低头他就会清晰地意识到那并不是错觉——他不可自抑地因为Erik的话语勃起了。他猛地锤了下面前的墙，因羞耻感和挫败感无力地从咽喉挤出一声呜咽。

“但我更想看着你的脸。”Erik的声音再度从他身后传来，夹杂着水声和沉重的呼吸，像是来自一个遥远的地方，“转过身来，Charles。看着我。”

Charles背对着他的双肩轻颤了一下，没有动。Erik重复了一遍，这次更为轻柔，仿佛诱哄般带着致命的吸引力。

“看着我，Charles。这是你的职责不是吗？好好看着我。”

那简直像是一道命令，一道你不得不遵从屈服的旨意。Charles急促地喘息着，近乎绝望地转过了身。他的囚犯因他的服从而露出残酷的笑意，他的目光紧紧追逐着Charles浸满汗水的脸庞，着迷地流连在他被自己蹂躏得艳丽微肿的下唇上，左手加快了取悦自己的速度。铐在他手腕上的手铐与同材质的锁链撞得哗哗作响，边缘因为用力而嵌入他腕骨周围的皮肤留下一圈暗红的印记。

“你该庆幸我被关在了这里，Charles，”他道，左手拇指与食指箍过阴茎前端又转而去揉弄睾丸，“如果我在外面遇到你，我会强奸你。你会被金属绑在我的床上，我会夺走你的贞洁。最初你会不配合地挣扎，用法律威胁我试图逃跑，但在被我操过几次之后你就会夹着腿哭着求我不要出去了，因为你就是这么淫荡。”

“……你该知道，”Charles撑着墙的手指紧绷起来，他喘息着试图压抑下体内翻涌的热潮，唇角因为这时候依旧顽固坚守阵地的幽默感而斜成一个扭曲的笑，“作为种族革命的领袖你说的话可真不怎么得体。”

“我不在乎，”Erik道，“我这辈子有过许多罪恶的念头，其中一半用在了人类的身上，另一半我想用在你身上想得发疯。”

玻璃另一侧传来的肉体拍打声和水声终于响到了让人无法忍受的地步，无论是Erik低沉沙哑充满渴望的声音还是自己体内一波接着一波的欲求都快要把Charles逼疯了。他终究还是没有忍住向下伸手隔着薄薄的制服裤揉了把自己腿间的勃起，触碰到那里的一瞬他不自觉地从口中溢出一声难耐的低吟。

“天哪，Charles,”他的反应产生的作用显而易见，Erik一直死死盯在他的身上的目光几乎能够剜下皮肉，他像是要用眼神将他贯穿，来替代他的阴茎又深又狠地顶进去将他钉在冰冷的石墙上，“你湿了，对吗？你需要这个，你需要有人来满足你空虚的身体——但是抱歉，亲爱的，看起来你现在只能靠自己了。”

他话里所附加的冷酷的羞辱感让Charles发出了一声急促的低喘，像某种被肉食动物咬住了脖子的小动物那样。“我不需要你，”他将脊背紧紧抵着冰冷的墙面，仿佛为了证明什么似的喃喃反驳，即使他的眼眶正因为过多混杂充盈的情绪和一浪高过一浪情欲而发红发潮，从边缘几乎要渗出泪来，“我不需要你，Erik·Lehnsherr。”

有更多的话语撕扯着他的胸膛，他想朝他的混蛋囚犯大吼，我没有被你那些残酷冷血的观点说服过哪怕一次，我没有对那些只存在通讯电流中的谈话念念不忘，我没有因你大笑和流泪，我没有爱上你。

我没有爱上你。

这句是谎言，之前那些也都是。

“那就证明给我看，证明给我看你不需要我。”Erik的声音沙哑得像是负伤的野兽，或某种只依仗发情期存活的生物。

“自慰给我看，Charles。”

根本不需要他的催促，Charles的手已经包裹上了自己的下体以一种凌乱的节奏抚慰起来。他的内裤布料并不厚，制服裤更薄，前端流出的体液不一会儿就浸湿了两层布料，在制服裤上渍出一片深色的水痕来。Charles几乎是毫无章法地在揉弄自己，只想快点解决好让这一切都结束，但他绝望地意识到这点隔靴搔痒的安慰远远不够。他在一阵情欲的冲击中弓起脊背，却只让他的臀部被冰冷坚硬的墙面粗暴地挤压时感到兴奋。那如同有人搓揉着他的念头让Charles打了个颤，与此同时他也能感觉到自己的后穴正在紧绷的面料下急切地翕张，渴望着什么粗大的事物填满它，抚慰它。

他也能感觉到Erik在看着他。他一直在看着他，用那种看着一件被锁在展示柜里的稀世珍宝般的眼神粗暴激烈的自渎。他顶胯的动作就好像他的阴茎并不是在他的拳中进出，而是在一个货真价实的屁股或者阴道中那样，水流的声音和锁链撞击的声音都不足以掩盖那粗重的喘息呻吟和拍打声。当Charles和他的目光交汇时他几乎能感到自己的灵魂在战栗中支离破碎。那双灰绿色的眼眸中裸露的情欲击中了他，令他感觉自己是只在森林燥热的夏夜中奔跑的小鹿，而猎人锋利的箭簇刚刚穿过他的心脏，让那处汩汩流血。

Charles颤抖着将左手隔着衬衫面料覆上了自己的乳头，另一只手则解开皮带伸进了裤子。他的手又湿又急，几次都滑错口子，皮带扣半天解不开，几乎让他因焦躁难耐而啜泣起来。他的双乳早在之前就硬起来了，粗糙的衬衫布料几乎将高耸的粉红凸起磨出血来。他没试过这个，一开始只是迟疑地用左手食指和拇指捻着那一块儿打着圈儿，但很快就欲求不满地搓揉起重点部位。他从未想象过他的乳头如此敏感，那点酥痒刺痛的感觉几乎血液流遍了他的五脏六腑，让他的后穴也开始流起水来。现在他的内裤前面后面都算是彻底毁了。

“我该给你打个乳环，镶嵌蓝宝石，好让你每天自己扯着玩。”Charles的棕发已经全湿了，凌乱地黏在他的皮肤上，他漂亮的蓝眼睛也失去了焦距，只有身体因为Erik的话语诚实地紧绷。他的身躯绷起的样子就像狩猎女神的弓弦，完美而迷人。现在他的左边乳头已经因为自己的过度蹂躏而肿胀通红了，一点点剐蹭都能让Charles条件反射地痉挛。他伸进裤子里的手先是撸了几把阴茎，又克制不住地向后滑，从睾丸滑到会阴，再在后穴边缘打转。Charles几乎要为难以克制的饥渴感呻吟哭泣起来。他不知道自己的身体为什么会那么敏感淫荡，他从未尝试过和男人做爱，他也从未尝试使用过后面，但他的身体就像是在睡梦中被谁操熟了一样，只要一点点引诱就足以勾起燎原的欲火。他的后穴正急切地翕张开合，渴望吞下些什么。

“你能感觉到我进入了你的身体吗，Charles?”

他的后穴吞下了他的食指，然后是中指；但在狂乱的臆想中Charles想象是Erik在操他。他模糊地睁开眼，目光所及之处唯一清晰的是玻璃后那根高耸晃动的粗大阴茎，前端发红翘起，从缝隙间淌下热液；他想要那根玩意儿捅进他的身体，狠狠地操着他直到他放弃一切天真的梦想和一切关于希望的幻梦，但他只得到了他的手指，被过湿过热的甬道收缩包裹着。

“你能感觉到我在你的体内移动吗？当你按着你的腹部的时候，你能感觉到我正在占有你吗，Charles?”

在更多的不满足感涌现前他加入了第三根手指，他发狠般地操着自己，直到突然戳到的某个点让他膝弯发软险些跪倒。快感在他反复戳刺按揉着那处时激烈地冲刷过他的神经，他死死咬着下唇直到尝到鲜血的腥甜来阻止自己像个真正的荡妇那样叫出声。

“我会狠狠操你，直到你连求饶都声音嘶哑；你会紧紧夹住我试图把我留在你的体内，而我会如你所愿——我会在你体内高潮，Charles，我会把所有精液射给你，灌满你，而你自有办法把它们全部锁在你的小屁股里，一滴也不漏出来，锁上一天——因为你一旦在椅子上流出一滴，你那值得尊敬的同事就会知道你是一个饥渴到和你的囚犯上床的看守，他会知道你是我的。”

他的囚犯低吼着，加快了手上的速度，他的声音在水流声中变得紧绷起来，Charles能听出那是濒临高潮前的预兆，但他完全无力思考那意味着什么。他只能闭着眼沉溺于将自己覆没的欲望之海中，任由自己被裹挟淹没。他知道这其中除了纯粹的欲望外还有些别的。那些比欲望更令人感到羞耻绝望的事物，那些黑暗中他转头不去看的事物。但他的囚徒不会允许他转过头离开。他的存在本身成为了镣铐，而当Charles看向玻璃的另一端时，他发现他才是身处囚牢之人。

而他的国王正亲吻上手中锁链的另一端。

“看着我，Charles。”

Charles睁开双眼。当他再次望进那双灰绿色的眼眸中时，他和Erik双双抵达了高潮。

Erik撑着玻璃的手因用力而蜷缩起来，在光滑表面印出指痕，喷薄而出的浊白精液飞溅在玻璃上，缓缓下流；Charles射在了他的裤子里，彻底毁了他饱受折磨的制服裤。

Erik在水流中弓着身子喘息着，手依然撑在玻璃上；Charles后仰着贴着墙慢慢滑坐到地上，暴露出覆满薄汗的白皙喉咙，外裤依旧敞着还没来得及系上。过于疯狂的发泄后是长久的沉默，只有性爱后特有的气味弥漫在空气里，伴随着孜孜不倦的水流声。

直到警示洗浴时间到了的刺耳提示音响起他们都没再交谈。Charles缓缓起身，把束进裤子里的衬衫扯了出来，让略长的下摆欲盖弥彰地遮掩掉外裤上的痕迹，再有条不紊地系好了皮带扣好了扣子。他现在看起来了冷静而清醒，和方才那个连皮带扣都解不开的人判若两人。Erik盯着他，一言不发。

直到他推开门转头时他们的视线才再度对上。Erik隔着因高温水汽而氤氲出白雾的玻璃对他绽出一个懒洋洋的露齿笑，那双野兽似的灰绿色眸子附着着雾气而模糊不清。他前倾身子，伸出食指在水雾上勾画，手铐随着他的动作哗啦作响。

Charles在那扇门合上前看清了写在玻璃上的那句话。

“YOU ARE MINE.”

*  
Charles走回监控室时Edward正在调试收音设备，播音员的声音断断续续地从中漏出来:

“据悉，总统将于下周一晚间就近日沸沸扬扬的变种人问题……召开新闻发布会……同日，另一份有关变种人的法律预案也将出台……与此同时，前些日子被披露的正关押于五角大楼的恐怖分子也将于下周转移到另一处监狱，等待一场全球共睹的公开审判——”

“那意味着什么？”  
Charles问道。他的呼吸还略显急促，不敢说太长的句子。

“一场发布会，一份法案，和一次转监，”Edward旋转着转钮，“祝福自己吧，Charles，我们解放了。”

Charles一时没有能理解Edward话中的含义。

“不明白吗？Lehnsherr下周就要从这里被转走了，这里马上就要废弃了。”  
他年长的同事晃悠着起身去为自己倒了杯咖啡。那台咖啡机还是和两个月前Charles刚来的时候一样难用，但很快它也不会再被使用了。

“这是我们工作的最后一周了，Charles。”

**TBC.**


End file.
